Heartache's Child
by WolfWarriorWoman
Summary: A rather disturbed woman shows up at the detective agency mistaking Conan as her long lost son. Unable to accept any other reason, she ends up kidnapping and imprisoning him. Can Conan escape from this insane woman? First DC fic, Rated T for dark themes
1. Another Day, Another Case

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Detective Conan. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. The plot and characters of Detective Conan, aside from some characters of my own design, are the sole property of its creator, Gosho Aoyama as well as TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation (North America).

Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Case

It was a brisk Friday morning in Beika as the teen-turned-child Kudou Shinichi, now known as Edogawa Conan, stirred from his slumber due to the angelic voice of his best friend/temporary guardian Mouri Ran.

"Conan-kun, time for breakfast." The boy sat up from his futon* and stretched while letting out a loud yawn. He felt beside his makeshift bed for his glasses that were far too big for his currently shrunken eight-year-old face before slipping them on. Still not fully awake, he slowly staggered to his feet after climbing out from under the covers of his futon that lay next to Mouri Kogoro's bed, who was surprisingly still not snoring away or even still in his bed. Yawning once more he stumbled into the bathroom to handle his daily needs before heading down to the living room for breakfast. He approached the small table where Ran, wearing her high school uniform, and a disheveled Kogoro, who reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, sat eating their meals before taking his own seat.

'Good morning Conan-kun," Ran said sweetly as she handed him a bowl of rice.

"Morning," Conan mumbled sleepily before giving thanks (Itadakimasu*)

"Did you sleep well?"

"Un," Conan only grunted with a nod before placing his now empty rice bowl down and taking a sip of his miso soup.

"Well you slept pretty late Conan-kun. If I hadn't called you down you would have slept in and been late for school."

"Hmph, probably was reading some dumb mystery novel. That's what happens when the brat stays up practically all night doing something stupid," Kogoro commented after swallowing a bite of his breakfast. Conan rolled his eyes in a "you're one to talk" manner as Ran shot him a glare.

"At least _he _wasn't out _drinking_ all night and ended up coming home so drunk he couldn't even make it through the front door!" Ran said sharply in obvious agitation as she narrowed her eyes at her still slightly hung-over father. Kogoro shrunk back from his daughter's scolding and remained silent as he picked at his food.

"Guess that explains why the old man wasn't in his bed when I woke up," Conan noted mentally before finishing the rest of his soup and moving to his broiled fish and tamagoyaki*. The rest of the meal was rather quiet aside from the television that showed the news, which was free of any murders or potential cases, much to Conan's surprise as they haven't had a lot of work in the past couple days.

"Thank you for the food" (Gouchisousama*) Conan chanted before getting up from the table and heading to his room to get dressed for school.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, both Conan and Ran left the agency and started walking together down the road until they went their separate ways to walk to their respective schools, as per every morning. Conan longed to join Ran in attending his true school with people on the same intellectual level as him (or as close as you can get being a high school detective) instead of the ridiculously simple and tedious life style of elementary school, but he knew it couldn't be helped given the circumstances.<p>

"Conan-kun!" A voice called out bringing him out of his funk.

"Speaking of those who are tedious and simple," Conan deadpanned mentally as he turned to be greeted by his "friends" the Detective Boys consisting of Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"Oi Conan, how come you were late?" the stout Genta asked folding his arms in dissatisfaction.

"We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago in front of the professor's house to check on Haibara-san, remember?" Mitsuhiko reminded.

"Oh that's right, she was out with a cold yesterday," Conan thought mentally slapping himself for just now remembering. "Sorry you guys, I kind of slept in," Conan admitted sheepishly.

"You hardly ever sleep in Conan-kun. Are you catching Ai-chan's cold too?" Ayumi commented before feeling his forehead for a fever. Conan couldn't help a slight blush as Ayumi drew a little too close to him. She drew back as Genta and Mitsuhiko seethed in jealousy at their bespectacled friend, which Conan noticed. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I-I never said I did," Conan stuttered desperately trying to cover his blush. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all." The others all uttered an "oh" and they all resumed their walk to school.

"So how is Haibara?" Conan asked changing the subject.

"She still has a fever so she's taking today off from school as well," Mitsuhiko responded.

"We're all planning to visit her after school so we can check on her and bring her the work she missed in class," Ayumi added.

"And you'd better show up this time," Genta concluded. Seeing as how Conan didn't have much of a choice, he simply nodded in understanding as they approached the school and entered through the gate.

* * *

><p>After school had ended, Conan waited by the lockers for the rest of the Detective Boys. He gave an impatient sigh as he tapped his foot in irritation.<p>

"Geeze, and they say _I _shouldn't be the one who's late. What's taking them?" Suddenly, the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled it out and flipped it open to find a text from Ran indicating not to stay out too late.

"At least it wasn't anything about Shinichi," Conan mused. "I might as well stop by the agency to drop off my bag and let Ran know where I'll be so she doesn't worry over nothing." With that he pocketed his phone and looked up to see the trio of kids quickly approach. Conan gave them a look of indignation.

"Sorry about that Conan-kun," Ayumi apologized catching the annoyed expression on his face. "We were picking up Ai-chan's school work when Genta-kun was having problems finding his Kamen Yaiba notebook. We were helping him look for it in the classroom."

"It took him 10 minutes to realize it was in his bag the whole time," Mitsuhiko added casting a second annoyed glance to the larger boy beside him, who chuckled sheepishly at his error. Conan let out a sigh.

"Whatever, " Conan replied dismissing the subject all together. "Let's go," he said exiting through the door with the other kids behind him. For a majority of the way the kids simply talked about miniscule things such as the newest Kamen Yaiba episodes, the weekend's homework assignments, and such other things that Conan simply ignored. As they approached the intersection that divided the way from the Professor's house and the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan stopped and turned to the kids.

"I need to stop by the agency for a second," Conan informed.

"What for?" Genta asked.

"I need to drop off my schoolbag and I need to let Ran-neechan know where I'm going," Conan explained.

"We'll come too," Ayumi chipped up.

"Maybe Detective Mouri has a new case the Detective Boys can help him with," Mitsuhiko pointed out with enthusiasm. The other kids got worked up over hearing this causing Conan to roll his eyes.

"I doubt it. It's been pretty easy going lately," Conan mentally remarked but kept the comment to himself as the group proceeded down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, they arrived outside the agency and climbed the stairs leading to the second floor where voices could be heard from inside. Conan recognized Kogoro's and Ran's immediately but the third voice was one he didn't recognize.<p>

"I guess a client showed up after all," Conan said aloud turning to the others.

"I wonder what they want," Mitsuhiko pondered. Conan faced back to the door and turned the knob.

"I'm back," Conan said as politely as possible upon entering. Kogoro sitting on the couch shot him a glare for the interruption as Ran, clutching an empty serving tray, looked to the young boy.

"Welcome home Conan-kun," Ran said giving a small smile. "How was your day?" she asked. Conan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a sharp cry was heard followed by a figure that moved from the corner of his eye at surprising speed had scooped him into their arms. As the stranger held the surprised and confused boy tightly, struggling to be released, it was then that the figure, much to everyone's surprise, began to sob.

"Ryota, my baby boy! My god I've been so worried about you!" The stranger wept as Conan stiffened uncomfortably.

"E-Eh?" Conan uttered. "W-Wait I don't…" he tried to explain attempting to push the strange person off him. Fortunately, Ran found it fit to intervene at that moment. She approached the duo and placed a hand on the odd client's shoulder.

"Um, Madoka-san, I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding." The client looked up revealing the face of a young woman that everyone could now fully see. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and white dress. She was a relatively young woman (probably around her mid-twenties or very early thirties, Conan noted) and quite beautiful despite the darkened circles under her tearful eyes, slightly sunken in cheeks, and frayed, long brown hair that hung down her back and in her face.

"What do you mean?" The client (apparently named Madoka) asked, eyes wide and still full of leftover tears. She stood upright, still clutching Conan around his middle rather uncomfortably, much like a child would hold an overstuffed teddy bear. "This is the one whom I was asking you to find. My son, Madoka Ryota."

"EH?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: My first Detective Conan fanfic. The wonder, the suspense, the...TRANSLATION CONTROVERSY! UGH! I hate throwing in Japanese words or phrases into an English story because it just confuses the reader, throws them off the actual story or just plain bugs the hell out of some people but because it takes place WITHIN Japan but written in English...it's just a big mess and my mind imploded. So apologies on that to anybody who also feels the same way I do and will try to do my best to keep that from happening any further. In addition, I will be trying a new style of writing so feedback is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED and updates for this story will be much slower than my other stories, but I DO intend to finish. In any event, PLEASE tell me what you think and provide some constructive criticism<p>

* * *

><p>Translator's Notes: Futon*= quilted Japanese style mattress laid out on the floor, Itadakimasu*= an expression of gratitude before meals, Tamagoyaki*= rolled omelet, Gouchisousama*= an expression to thank those who have provided the food<p> 


	2. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2: A Case of Mistaken Identity

The ticking of the wall clock was the only sound that filled the air as the group sat on the office couches. Kogoro was situated on the couch closest to his desk with Ran standing behind her father while the client sat facing him on the opposite couch still hugging a reluctant Conan who sat in her lap. The Detective Boys, as requested by Ran, had left some time ago to go to the professor's house without Conan despite their wanting to stay. The air was filled in an awkward silence until finally Kogoro cleared his throat and eyed the woman across from him.

"So Madoka-san, you say you came to my agency today in hopes of finding your son whom had gone missing recently."

"Yes I did," the woman, whose name Conan just learned was Madoka Yuriko, replied rather happily. "But I should have known better than to get worried over nothing. After all, I did come to the famous detective Mouri Kogoro and who would've guessed he had already found my boy _long _before anything bad happened to him," she replied nuzzling the disgruntled not-child. Ran felt a mix of pity and uncertainty (and for some strange reason, a twinge of irritation) at the misconception.

"Well, the truth is…I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding," Ran said trying to pick her words carefully.

"What is there to misunderstand?" Madoka asked rather blatantly. "My son was missing and thanks to Detective Mouri's guidance, we're back together again. Isn't that right Ryota?" Yuriko said to the clearly uncomfortable Conan in her arms. This time even Kogoro gave a concerned expression.

"W-Well, I'm afraid that's the problem right there," Kogoro said deciding to tell her the hard truth. "This boy isn't your son." The woman's happy expression fell to that of confusion and unsettling. "He's the child of an "acquaintance" that we're currently caring for," Kogoro continued. For a moment the woman said nothing and simply stared at him as if trying to process what he was saying.

"But…he _has_ to be my son. They look so much alike," she said in a tone of incredulousness. Yuriko dug into her purse that sat beside her and pulled out what appeared to be a worn and torn photograph. "See for yourself," she insisted placing the photo on the coffee table before them. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan, who still sat on the woman's lap, leaned forward to better view the image and gaped at the picture. In the photograph was a boy of about seven that did indeed look a lot like Conan! He sat in the middle of what appeared to be a sandbox looking over his shoulder with his back to the camera. He had a smile that showed a gap between his two front teeth and freckled cheeks on his face that was absent of glasses. His hair was better groomed than Conan's was but was almost the same style.

"Wow Conan-kun, he really does look _a lot_ like you," Ran couldn't help but declare.

"Conan?" Yuriko repeated with a little laugh. "Who would name their child that?" Conan sweat dropped.

"Give me a break, it was all I could come up with at the time," Conan mentally deadpanned. Yuriko took back the photo and placed it back in her purse before looking back to Kogoro with a rather triumphant smile that almost looked like a sneer.

"Now then, I will be taking Ryota home with me."

"I-I'm sorry Madoka-san but as I said before, he isn't your son," Kogoro said.

"LIAR!" Yuriko shouted startling Kogoro, Ran, and Conan. "I don't know what exactly you want from me but you will _not_ keep Ryota here any longer," Yuriko said in a low and dangerous tone before standing with Conan in her arms. Kogoro and Ran began to get anxious as they tried to get her to listen to reason but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Please stop it miss," Conan said. Yuriko stopped in her tracks and looked down at the boy who finally spoke to her. "Kogoro-ojiisan and Ran-neechan are right. My name is Edogawa Conan, I'm afraid you made a mistake." She stared at him as if she had seen a ghost. "But you don't have to worry, Kogoro-ojiisan will find your son. He's a really great detective. So…could you put me down please." The woman remained still for an agonizing amount of time before finally her grip loosened and she began to chuckle softly, which soon changed into quiet sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry," Yuriko said quietly as she release Conan and fresh tears fell from her face. "I just miss my baby boy so much. I just want him to come home!" She buried her face in her hands and wept. Whatever anxiety or fear Kogoro and Ran had were now replaced with pity. Kogoro approached the weeping woman and helped her to her feet.

"Madoka-san, I understand your grief and I promise you I will do all I can to find your real son." Yuriko looked up and gave a rather unsettling smile.

"Yes, my _real_ son. I _know_ you will." Conan felt an eerie chill at the woman's words and smile. Ran and Kogoro however did not notice. After some time had passed and Kogoro had asked the necessary questions such as: "when did you last see your son?" and "where would he often go to play?" the three walked her to the door.

"I'll start investigating right away and will inform you if I find out anything more," Kogoro said reassuringly not wanting to upset her once again. The woman said nothing but instead turned to Conan and knelt down to his level.

"I'm sorry about all this, _Conan_," Yuriko said with the same unsettling tone and smile from before, especially upon saying his name. "You don't have to worry about a thing any more. Things will go back to normal soon, I _promise_!" With that she straightened up and left through the door leaving a creepy and suspenseful atmosphere that Conan did not like. Something that told him things were far from over.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: First off, apologies on the wait for this chapter. Inspiration and time have been difficult to find. Second of all, I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews for the first chapter. I am hoping to start updating once a week (if I'm lucky) but I WILL see this story through to the end. See you all next chapter!<p> 


	3. Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

The next day, Kogoro started the search for Madoka Ryota as promised. Ran and Conan insisted on tagging along to assist in the search, much to Kogoro's protest but eventually he gave in. The three began their search early that morning splitting up separately to investigate downtown at the toy store Ryota would occasionally visit, the mall Ryota and his mother often shopped at, and the park where he would often play with his friends. For the next six hours they searched all of downtown, asking whomever they could find on any leads, but with no success. Around 4:00, the weary trio reconvened outside the train station.

"Either of you two have any luck?" Kogoro asked. Ran and Conan only shook their heads.

"I asked the mall employees but they said they haven't seen Ryota-kun _or _Madoka-san in ages," Ran reported.

"I investigated the toy store like you said Uncle* and even the other stores around it but they say the last time they saw Ryota-san was a week before he was reported missing," Conan replied putting on his childish act. Kogoro let out a combination of a growl and a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When did Madoka-san say that her son went missing again, Dad?" Ran asked.

"Well, she said it was about over a month ago."

"A _month_!" Ran exclaimed. "Why wait until now to come to us for help?"

"Madoka-san said she was awaiting the results of officials from the Hokkaido Prefecture to confirm his whereabouts, since they were apparently vacationing there beforehand. According to Madoka-san's statement, she, her husband, who had recently become abusive and left her, and her son traveled to Hokkaido to try and rekindle their 'family bond.' However, a few days after they arrived, a burglar who snuck in hoping for an easy score supposedly broke into their temporary residence. Her husband discovered the thief and tried to stop him only to be shot. Madoka-san then tried to intervene after hiding her son in the basement but was overpowered and knocked unconscious. When she came to, the robber was gone, the place was ransacked with a large amount of blood and the husband and her son where nowhere to be found. The police haven't found the culprit or the body/bodies but Madoka-san is convinced that her husband is dead. As for her son…"

"She refuses to accept that he is gone," Ran finished feeling sympathetic.

"Yeah, she's convinced he is alive and is being held hostage somewhere."

"But if that's true, then shouldn't a detective in Hokkaido be more useful?" Conan asked. Kogoro grew irritated at the remark and turned to him with balled fists and grinded his knuckles into Conan's head (in other words he gave him a noogie).

"I know that! But we can't afford to go all the way to Hokkaido to investigate this case; it's out of our jurisdiction and not to mention our budget!"

"Father!" Ran said sharply at Kogoro's unnecessary action. Kogoro let go and huffed as Conan nursed his noggin.

"In any case, there's not much more we can do here. We might as well call it a day," Kogoro said as he headed for home. Conan let out a small growl at the older detective as he rubbed the sides of his head. Suddenly, he felt a sharp chill run down his spine that he knew all too well: somebody was watching him, _intensely_. He spun around and looked around for the culprit but was greeted with only the urban jungle scenery and a few passing by citizens.

"Is something wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked noticing the sudden alertness her "little brother" showed.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing Ran-neechan," Conan assured her with a fake smile. I uh, just remembered I have to go visit Haibara."

"Haibara-chan? Oh that's right, you said she recently got sick with a cold," Ran recalled. "Well okay, just be back before dark and don't get into any trouble."

"I won't. Bye," Conan called over his shoulder as he ran off toward the direction of the professor's house, still feeling the stranger's lingering gaze.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Conan stopped short of the professor's house out of breath. He leaned against the stone pillar separating his old house, the Kudou manor, from his neighbor and friend Professor Agasa.<p>

"In retrospect, I could've picked a closer place I said I had to go to instead of the professor's." Conan thought. "Oh well, I guess it's for the best. I _did_ kind of blow her off twice already."Once he caught his breath he walked through the gate and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a portly, elderly man with glasses answered the door.

"Oh, Shi- I mean Conan-kun," Agasa quickly corrected. "What brings you here?"

"Hey professor, I just stopped by to check on Haibara," Conan answered as the old inventor let him in and shut the door. "Sorry I didn't show up yesterday. I kind of had some other…things to take care of."

"Oh. Ayumi-chan and the others told us yesterday about Mouri-kun's newest client. Did she really think you were her son?"

"Yeah, we had to let her down but I think she got the message. At least I _hope_ she got the message."

"Knowing you, it's likely that you weren't as strict as you should've been," a familiar yet curt voice broke in. The two turned to find the shrunken scientist standing behind them still in her slightly too big pajamas and carrying a small box of tissues.

"It's nice to see you too Haibara," Conan deadpanned. "I take it you still aren't feeling too good."

"You truly are a brilliant detective," Haibara sarcastically replied as she pulled a tissue from the box and blew her nose.

"Her fever's gone but the doctor believes she may have hay fever instead of the flu like we previously thought," Agasa informed.

"Kind of ironic," Conan thought hiding a smirk.

"Anyway, have you had any luck in finding the woman's child?" Haibara asked changing the subject.

"Well, we searched all of downtown for leads but came up empty." Conan answered. He also explained the back story Madoka Yuriko gave Kogoro and the Hokkaido police.

"That's awful. It's no wonder this woman was so upset," Agasa said with pity.

"From the way you described it, it seems like this woman is dealing with more than just post traumatic stress," Haibara noted.

"Yeah, she seemed…I don't know…delusional," Conan admitted. "But the important thing is that we set her straight and promised to find her son. The only problem is that if Madoka-san's story is true, then Ryota might very well already be…" Conan didn't finish but Agasa and Haibara got the idea. They were silent for a moment longer before the professor spoke up.

"Oh that reminds me, it's been a while since you last received maintenance on your gadgets."

"Ah, uh I guess it _has_ been a while," Conan agreed. He proceeded to hand over his soccer belt, power enhancing shoes, stun gun wristwatch and tracking glasses to the professor.

"I can see to your shoes and glasses now but your watch and belt will have to remain here until tomorrow."

"I understand," Conan replied as he took a seat on the couch next to the sniffling Haibara. An hour passed until Agasa finally announced he was finished with the assessment. Conan, who was reading a book from the rather miniscule collection of books (especially when compared to the library in his home) on the shelf, placed it down and approached the old inventor.

"So what's the damage?" Conan asked.

"Well, the electric and magnetic energy output of the power enhancing shoes seems to be weakening from overuse."

"Probably kicked one too many soccer balls," Haibara commented. Conan shot Haibara a quick look before turning his attention back to the professor.

"It will take some time to rework and repair the circuitry."

"How much time?"

"Well, most likely two or three days what with your other gadgets and such."

"Great," Conan said sarcastically and letting out a sigh. "I guess it can't be helped. Hopefully I won't be needing them."

"Not to worry, I have a set of back up shoes that you can use in the meantime," the professor informed before zipping into his lab really quick and could be heard digging around. He later came back with another pair of shoes similar to Conan's usual ones.

"These are the prototypes I came up with when I was constructing the finished pair. They work perfectly fine however they are not as well developed as the complete model. Therefore, the number of uses is limited. You can only use it once, maybe twice at the very most though I wouldn't recommend it, so save it for an emergency situation only."

"Got it," Conan responded taking the shoes. "And my glasses?"

"I'm working increasing the range of the tracking feature of your glasses but I will need a day or so to program it correctly. In the meantime, use this spare set of glasses. The frames are a little crooked but it should suffice for the next 24 hours." Conan nodded and also took the specs and put them on. It was then that the clock chimed 6:00 catching Conan's attention.

"Geeze, I should probably head back. Otherwise Ran will never let me hear the end of it."

"It must be nice to have such a _firm_ relationship," remarked Haibara resulting in a sharp but not harsh look from Conan.

"Oi oi," he said in an annoyed tone. Haibara gave a little smirk and merely shrugged her shoulders. Conan just rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Be careful on your way back Shinichi," the professor advised. Conan placed his hand on the knob and looked back over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine professor, it's not like I haven't walked home in this body before. What could possibly happen?" Conan reassured before exiting through the door leaving the foreboding professor and skeptical shrunken scientist.

* * *

><p>As the sun officially began to set, Conan made his way down the sidewalk adjusting his new glasses.<p>

"Crooked my foot, these are so bent out of shape I can't even see straight," Conan muttered as he took off the glasses and tried in vain to bend and straighten the frames. The lampposts flickered on as Conan leaned against the wall of a building fiddling with his glasses. Not even a second after the streetlights came on, the child detective felt the small, but briefly intense, sensation of being watched. Conan scanned the area carefully but couldn't find anything suspicious. Ultimately, he decided to shrug it off and turn his attention back to his glasses. Five minutes later, he gave a frustrated sigh and gave up the futile attempt before placing the still askew spectacles back on his face.

"I think I just made them worse," Conan commented under his breath as he pushed them up onto his nose and continued making his way back to the agency. Suddenly, the sound of a metal trash can crash against the concrete ground in the alleyway he just passed, startled Conan out of his thoughts. He spun around and reached for his stun gun watch only to be met with his bare wrist.

"Oh right, I left it at the professor's," Conan recalled. Debating whether or not to investigate defenseless or get the help of someone nearby, Conan stood rooted to the spot and waited to see if anyone would come out of the alleyway. Moments passed but nothing/no one came. His curiosity got the best of him as he cautiously approached the entrance and poked his head around the corner. No one was in sight but the trashcan that fell rocked on its side as the garbage littered the ground. The sounds of something fumbling around could be heard from behind discarded, junky appliances and forgotten receptacles. Stepping into the back lane, he carefully crept up to the source of the sound. Before he could get any closer, a black blur lunged from the shadows. Letting out a short yelp, Conan took a step back only to find, much to his embarrassment, that the culprit was merely a stray cat. He sweat dropped as the stray cat looked at him and simply mewed, as if to laugh at his error.

"Geeze, it was just a cat," Conan said after releasing a breath of relief and foolishness. "How lame can you get?" He let out a capricious, if not unamused, laugh before taking that as his cue to leave. Although before he could, the stray cat rubbed against his leg purring. Unable to help a small smile, Conan bent down and stroked the affectionate feline.

"You're pretty friendly for a stray," the not-child said aloud scratching its chin. The alley cat let out a compliant meow until, without warning, the stray cat began to let out an angry growl as its hackles started to stand on end. Confused, Conan backed off as the feline grew more hostile.

"H-Hey, what's gotten into you?" A second passed before he finally realized that they weren't alone. The sound of heels against stone could be heard from behind him. Caught off his guard, Conan whirled around only to be met with the sight of a shadowy figure whose gloved hand holding a rag lunged forward clamping over his mouth and nose. Conan let out a muffled shout as he was pushed against the stone wall roughly, the force of the assault knocking off his glasses in the process. He struggled against the unknown attacker until he realized, with horror, the familiar sickish-sweet smell that filled his nostrils.

"Chloroform!" Conan struggled harder than before as his senses began to swim. A gentle but menacing voice reached his ears that made his hair stand on end.

"Now, now Ryota. It will all be over soon." Conan's blurred eyes rose to find Madoka Yuriko holding the rag over his mouth. Before anything else could be said or done, Conan's body grew limp and he finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: *= Conan typically calls Kogoro "ojiisan" in the series when in his "kid mode" but since I was leaning away from using Japanese words in conversation pieces, I just put the English translation. Also note that the scene with the cat was kind of a failed attempt for some brief suspense. This chapter was overall kind of a tough one as I was dealing with a gap in my story line and some ideas were just too vague to put into words in the actual story line. I kind of feel like the plot is starting to fall apart (or maybe that's just me). Anyway, if anybody sees any problems in this chapter, please let me know. Other than that, I should update in another week and read, review, and enjoy!<p> 


	4. A Child Not Seen Nor Heard

Chapter 4: A Child Not Seen Nor Heard

Ran tapped her finger on the table where Conan's food still laid untouched and no longer warm. She glanced at the clock to see that it indicated it was past 7:00.

"Where on earth is he?" She wondered aloud with a sigh. "Knowing Conan-kun, he probably lost track of time playing some sort of game at the professor's. Honestly, he and Shinichi are way too careless for their own good." Sounds of Kogoro in the other room cheering for his usual Youko television show could be heard. Sighing once more, Ran got up from the table and entered the living room where her father sat whooping and chanting Youko's name while clutching a can of beer.

"Dad, I'm worried. Conan-kun should have been home an hour ago." Kogoro stopped his fawning as his show went to commercial before looking to his concerned daughter.

"I'm sure he's fine. The kid's probably just off playing at the old man's with those other brats he always hangs around with," the old detective replied with a look of indifference and taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't know," Ran said unconvinced. "I just feel like something's wrong."

"You're just being paranoid. If the brat really did lose track of time, he'll just stay the night at the professor's and come back in the morning. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I guess," Ran responded uneasily. "But still—"

"Ooh, it's back on!" Kogoro exclaimed interrupting Ran's lingering anxiety before going back to his usual cheering and hollering his favorite pop idol's name. Ran's eye twitched with annoyance as she heaved a third and heavier sigh, only this time at her drunken father's childishness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ran awoke around 9:00, half expecting Conan to come in and ask for his breakfast (seeing as how Kogoro can't cook to save his life). However, once she was out of her bed and passed by her father's room, she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Conan's empty and untouched futon. Her anxiety began to resurface once more as she dashed into the living room hoping to find him watching television or reading but alas the only one present was Kogoro smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Dad, Conan-kun didn't leave to go out and play by any chance, did he?" Kogoro looked up from his paper nonchalantly.

"Haven't seen him. Why?"

"He _still _hasn't come home. I'm _really_ starting to get concerned. What if something's happened to him?"

"Look, if you're so worried over the kid then just call the old man," Kogoro replied not batting so much as an eye at their ward's disappearance. After casting a sour look at her father for his lack of regard, she picked up the telephone and dialed Professor Agasa's number. She clutched the receiver with anticipation until finally the inventor picked up.

"Hello?"

"Professor Agasa, it's me Ran."

"Oh, Ran-kun. It's been a while. What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if by any chance Conan-kun stayed the night at your house."

"Eh? N-No, he didn't. He stopped by yesterday but definitely left last night to head back to the agency. You mean he's not there?" the professor asked with concern. Ran didn't answer as she felt her panic rise. "Ran-kun? Are you there?"

"I-I'm sorry professor, I have to go." And with that Ran hung up, unable to let the professor get another word in. She slammed down the phone startling Kogoro into dropping his cigarette onto the floor, which had fizzled out, and crumpling his paper. He was about to tell her off but the look of distress on her face made him decide against it. Before he could say anything, Ran spoke in a voice on the verge of hysteria.

"He wasn't there Dad. The professor said he left last night to come home but he never did. Something happened to him Dad, something must have happened to him!" Finally starting to feel some concern, Kogoro tossed aside his paper, got to his feet and attempted to comfort his daughter.

"Calm down Ran, we don't know anything for sure yet," Kogoro reassured.

"But where could he have gone? More importantly, we need to call the police," Ran said before making her way to the phone once again only to be stopped by the older detective.

"Hold it. Like I said, let's not get ahead of ourselves. For all we know he's probably staying at a friend's house or something. We shouldn't call the police until we really need to." Knowing her father was right, she nodded and calmed down slightly. "In any case, we let's look for him before we start to panic." Not wasting another moment, the two Mouris dressed and exited through the door to start their search.

* * *

><p>Ran and Kogoro searched high and low for any sign of the glasses wearing boy, asking around but unfortunately got no results. All the while, Ran's hysteria began to build and transform into self-condemnation.<p>

"Why didn't I go with him? It's all my fault. I should have known better." Ran continued to beat herself up as she ran down the sidewalk. She looked from side to side, investigating every intersection and asking around on every street corner. She rounded a corner and passed an alleyway when something that glistened caught her eye. Curious, she doubled back and entered the alley to investigate. As she drew closer to the object, Ran blanched and felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach: there, lying cracked, crooked, and abandoned on the ground, was Conan's glasses. She dropped to her knees and gingerly picked up the spectacles.

"…No," Ran only uttered in disbelief as tears welled in her eyes. Moments later, Kogoro appeared in the mouth of the alleyway and ran to his daughter's side. She turned to her father with a few tears falling from her face, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the forsaken object in her hands. His eyes widened, now starting to feel a considerable amount of concern at whatever may have happened to their young ward. However, he kept his composure and gingerly placed a hand on Ran's shoulder.

"I think _now_ would be the right time to call the police."

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, Inspector Megure along with Officers Takagi and Satou arrived (inconspicuously as requested by Kogoro) at the agency's door. Ran answered the door and silently let them in. Kogoro, who sat on the couch, motioned for them to sit.<p>

"Thank you for coming Keibu-dono*, and for doing so discreetly. I would rather not have others know about our…predicament," he spoke in a grave voice.

"For once, I'm wishing you called to report a murder…instead of a possible kidnapping," the portly, mustached inspector replied. "And you say you haven't seen Conan-kun since yesterday?"

"Yes," Ran answered in a low voice that cracked slightly. She steadied herself before continuing. "We were helping Dad investigate for our current client till around 4:00. Conan-kun said he would visit Professor Agasa and then left. I told him to be back before dark but…"

"He never returned home," Kogoro finished seeing how his daughter was finding it hard to continue.

"I see," Megure responded gravely.

"And you also say that according to the professor, Conan-kun _did_ arrive at the professor's and left around 6:00 to come home, correct?" Takagi followed up. The two Mouris nodded in confirmation.

"But he never did," Megure stated earning a regretful silence that confirmed his answer. He gave a gruff sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that's not a lot to go on. I can imagine there would be at least a few people who would do something like this as an act of revenge for one of your past cases, or even as a petty criminal looking for an easy source of income. However, no one has even called for a ransom yet and with currently no clues or witnesses…" Ran choked back a sob as Satou comforted her. Megure found it best not to continue the sentence and got to his feet, looking sympathetically at Kogoro.

"We'll do everything we can to find him Mouri-kun." Kogoro nodded.

"If I do receive a ransom call, I'll be sure to let you know if I can." Megure returned the nod with one of his own before motioning for Satou and Takagi to follow. Officer Satou gave one last reassuring pat on the shoulder to Ran before she exited through the door, leaving the distraught duo.

* * *

><p>It was around 5:00 when Ran awoke from a small nap she took, as recommended by her father. She sat up from the couch and glanced around the office to find her father sitting at his desk staring at the phone as if expecting an important call. Ran rubbed the sleep crud and dried tears from her eyes as she made her way to him.<p>

"Has anyone called?" Kogoro looked up and sighed reluctantly while running his fingers through his ruffled hair.

"No," Kogoro only responded. Ran's head drooped at the unfortunate news. Suddenly, loud pounding came from the door. Ran and Kogoro exchanged looks before Ran approached the door and turned the knob. Standing at the door was the dark skinned Osakan detective, Hattori Heiji.

"Yo Nee-chan," Hattori greeted in his thick Osaka accent with a grin on his face.

"Hattori-kun?" Ran said in surprise before the detective of the west let himself in. 'W-What are you doing here?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout showin' up outta the blue like that. I was jus' comin' back from investigatin' a dead end case and was in the neighborhood so I though' I'd stop by and visit for a bit." Hattori explained as Ran motioned for him to sit down and Kogoro scowled in annoyance at the younger detective for his untimely arrival.

"Kazuha's gonna be upset she didn't get ta stop by too. I'll be sure ta give 'err yer regards Nee-chan. Anyway, where's Ku-, uh, no I mean, uh Conan-kun," Hattori corrected before chuckling nervously close error. Ran's expression saddened and didn't answer him. Hattori of course noticed the reaction and immediately could tell something was very wrong. He looked to Kogoro who also seemed hesitant. The dark skinned detective's face hardened in seriousness.

"What happened?" Ran and Kogoro exchanged glances once more before Kogoro exhaled and stood up from his desk to tell him the hard truth.

"WHAT!" Hattori roared once the explaining was over. "WHAT DO YA MEAN HE'S MISSING?" Ran and Kogoro, who were now seated on the same couch across from Hattori, gave him an apologetic look (via Ran) and a look that said: "shut up you idiot, do you want the whole neighborhood to hear?" (via Kogoro).

"We don't know what happened to him. He just never came home yesterday and no one has seen him," Ran said unable to shed any more tears though her voice was still shaky. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Conan's damaged glasses, showing them to Hattori. "We found these in an alley…we think…that he may have been kidnapped." Hattori took the glasses from Ran's hand and simply stared at them.

"Kudo, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Hattori mentally asked himself as he clutched the glasses tightly.

"Um, excuse me," a voice came after a brief knock on the door. The three looked to the door to find Madoka Yuriko standing at the door with a damp trail of tears evident on her face.

"Madoka-san?" Ran said stunned at the second unexpected visit.

"Ah, I'm sorry Madoka-san," Kogoro spoke up. "I'm afraid I'm still currently investigating your son's disappearance but haven't found much since it's only been about a day." Yuriko only shook her head in response.

"That's not exactly why I'm here today," she replied before gasping back a sob and drying her eyes with a handkerchief. "I came here today…to cancel your services Detective Mouri."

"Eh?" Kogoro and Ran uttered in confusion.

"But why Madoka-san?" Ran asked. Madoka-san choked back another sob as more tears streamed down her face. She took a deep breath to calm herself before responding.

"The Hokkaido Police called me this morning…they say they found my son's corpse," Yuriko explained before weeping openly. The two Mouris gaped at the unexpected news while something Yuriko said piqued Hattori's interest.

"Hokkaido Police?" he muttered under his breath. Kogoro approached the grief-stricken woman.

"Madoka-san, I'm sorry that you discovered the truth this way and I offer my _deepest_ condolences for the loss of your son." She inhaled deeply and shakily, surprisingly overcoming her crying fit rather quickly and got to her feet, ignoring the hand Kogoro had held out to help her up. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small, vanilla envelope and handed it to Kogoro.

"Here is your pay as well as a bonus for cancelling this investigation."

"Oh, uh, okay," Kogoro said unsurely as he hesitantly took the envelope from her. Without another word she bowed, bidding them goodbye as she exited through the door. Unbeknownst to the trio, when she left through the door, a sinister smile crossed her shadowed face as she went down the stairs and out of sight. Kogoro shut the door behind her and pocketed the envelope before turning back to the two teens.

"Hey old man, who was that?" Hattori questioned.

"Madoka Yuriko, a widow and now grieving mother of Madoka Ryota whom we were previously asked to find," Kogoro responded.

"Madoka Yuriko-san…Wait a sec!" Hattori exclaimed jumping up from his seat startling Ran and Kogoro. "Has this woman mentioned at all _anything _about a robbery/murder case?" The two Mouri's eyes widened at the otherwise random question.

"Why yes, she did! How did you know that Hattori-kun?" Ran asked. Hattori's expression became serious once again.

"Because the case I jus' came back from took place in Hokkaido. 'Bout a woman named something like Kunoka Fumiko who reported a failed burglary, which escalated into the possible murder of her husband and disappearance of her son!"

"That's the same story Madoka-san told us!" Ran exclaimed with a gasp. Hattori thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Did she do anythin' weird when she met with ya?" Kogoro and Ran thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, she _did_ mistake Conan to be her son when she first saw him," Ran recalled.

"Yeah," Kogoro agreed. "She even accused _us_ of keeping her son from her against his will," he added when something dawned on him and his daughter.

"You don't think…that Madoka-san had something to do with Conan's disappearance, do you?" Hattori looked grim.

"It's definitely a possibility. In any case, Madoka-san is an important witness in both cases, so we need ta track her down. 'Sides," Hattori paused before looking to the doorway to where Madoka once stood. "Somethin' about her jus' doesn't sit right with me."

"Shouldn't we call Megure-keibu (Inspector Megure) and inform him about this?" Ran asked.

"There wouldn't be anything they could do," Kogoro explained. "Without evidence or probable cause, we can't call her on anything."

"Then we'll jus' hafta do some solo investigating," Hattori decided.

"Idiot, we don't even know for sure if she even _has_ anything to do with the brat's disappearance _or _some conspiracy theory about what happened in Hokkaido," Kogoro snapped. Hattori rolled his eyes at the older detective's ignorance on the potential case.

"Oi, Nee-chan, did she leave some sort of address or contact information I could use?" Hattori asked looking to Ran.

"Uh, yeah she did," Ran answered. "She went over to her father's desk and took out a slip of paper from the drawer with an address scrawled on it. Hattori took it from the girl's hand and made his way to the door.

"W-Wait, Hattori-kun!" Ran called out.

"Don't worry, I'll call ya if I find out anythin,'" Hattori responded as he dashed down the stairs and out into the street.

"Kudo, you better be okay."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: *= Kogoro calls him that in the series so I couldn't help but put that in there. Also, I apologize on the later post and the use on some Japanese words such as "keibu" even though I promised not to do it again. Anyway, YAY, Hattori's in the picture now; this was my first time writing his character so I hope I did it okay. It was tough considering the accent and everything. But what about Conan? You'll have to see next week in the next chapter. I regret to inform that school will be starting up for me three weeks from today. Therefore this story will be the last one I do for a while. The good news is at some point I MIGHT (but most likely will if I really devote myself) post two chapters during one week. But enough rambling, please read, review, and enjoy!<p> 


	5. A Mother's Unwanted Love

WARNING: This chapter is a lot darker than the other chapters have been. Therefore, viewer discretion is advised. Also please note that the first * indicates that the time frame of the first scene is actually taking place in the same afternoon as the last chapter closed out on.

Chapter 5: A Mother's Unwanted Love

Conan stirred, bleary and disoriented, and let out a groan as his head spun due to the lasting effects of the chloroform. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times waiting for his vision to readjust to his surprisingly well lit surroundings. Conan rubbed his temples to ease his headache when he discovered he was actually tucked in a rather comfortable, Western style white iron bed.

"Huh? Wait, how did I—" He was cut short when memories of what happened before passing out came back to him. He gasped and bolted upright in the bed before glancing around his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in a rather over-decorated child's bedroom with a few toys, action figures, clothes and books littered on the floor and haphazardly sticking out of shelves and drawers. The only window visible was the only thing that did not match the rest of the room's pleasant atmosphere as prison-like bars closed over the window and it was tinted so no one could see in. Although from what Conan could tell, it seemed like it was a bedroom from someone's basement due to the angle of the shadowed forms (which were trees) seen through the bars and darkened glass.

"Great," Conan said sarcastically slumping back against his pillow. "I guess I should have known better. What with that creepy vibe Madoka-san gave off when she left the agency the other day, it was only a matter of time I suppose." Conan sighed. "Well, at least _they_ (the Black Organization) have nothing to do with this. So I guess it's not _that_ bad," Conan muttered under his breath as he proceeded to get out from under the covers and sneak away. However, when he tried to turn his body to get off the bed, he felt a sharp tug at his ankle.

"Ow! What the?" Conan threw off the covers to find that he was chained to the iron bars at the foot of the bed. Furthermore, he also noticed that he was changed out of his usual clothes and now wore blue flannel pajamas. "What the hell?" At that moment, the door to Conan's room (or prison from his perspective) slowly came unlocked and Madoka entered carrying a tray of food.

"It's good to see you're finally awake Ryota," Madoka said in a gentle, motherly tone that would have easily fooled anyone had they not seen the chained child.

"Madoka-san, where am I?" Conan inquired.

"Now, now dear. I'm your mother, there's no need to call me that," she responded. "Besides, you know where we are. This is home, where else would we be," Madoka responded with a small chuckle. She approached the boy, careful not to spill any of the tray's contents before placing it on the small bedside table.

"But you're not my mother. I'm sorry but like Kogoro Ojii-san told you—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut short by Madoka who shushed him and placed a finger to his lips.

"It's alright Ryota. You don't have to lie anymore. Those awful people can't hurt you anymore." She pulled the hesitant boy into a tight embrace. "They can't keep us separated any longer. But honestly, how dare those people! First your father, now I can't even trust the authorities." Conan somehow managed to push the woman off him and gain some much needed space.

"I'm _not_ Ryota. And even if I were, why would you chain me to the bed like this?" Conan protested grabbing the chain that tethered him to the bed. She gave a dismissive smile.

"Why so I can make sure you never leave me again," Madoka replied totally ignoring the shrunken detective's previous statement.

"Well what about my clothes?"

"They were filthy and dreadful reminders of how those horrible people treated you, Ryota baby," Madoka replied kneeling on her knees and squeezed his hand. "So I threw them away." Conan yanked his hand out of the dense woman's grasp.

"But I told you, I'm not your son!" Conan insisted firmly. However, the only response he received was a rather hard slap across the face from Madoka, which resulted in a rather nasty red mark on his cheek.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shrieked with a spontaneous look of fury. Conan grimaced as he recovered from the stinging smack and slowly sat upright once more with his hand placed on his reddened cheek. "You brought that on yourself. Now stop being a bad boy!" she scolded harshly picking up the bowl that sat on the tray. Conan gave her a look of disbelief and exasperation. Ignoring this, Madoka stirred it a few times and took up the spoon to blow on it and cool it off before holding it out for Conan to eat.

"Now Ryota, have some breakfast*," she said her attitude doing a complete 180. The shrunken detective eyed the spoon and, despite indeed being hungry, looked away refusing to be treated like a child (especially the child of a psychotic woman).

"I don't need it," he grumbled. Madoka frowned at the obstinate boy and roughly placed the bowl down back on the tray.

"Ryota, don't be a brat! Now open up and let mama feed you." Conan's eye twitched at the baby talk but otherwise stayed silent and strong. Without warning, Madoka lunged forward, knocking Conan down and pinning him to the bed.

"WAH! What are you doing? Stop!" Conan cried out in protest. Upon those words, Madoka thrust the spoon into his mouth, forcing the food down his throat. He gagged on the spoon that he had no choice but to swallow. Finally pulling out the utensil, Conan coughed and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath and keep from vomiting due to his gag reflex. Madoka drew back unphased, if not annoyed, at the hacking boy.

"If you just behaved then I wouldn't have to resort to disciplining you like this Ryota," Madoka responded as if he was overreacting to just having his mouth washed out with soap. She picked up the bowl again and gathered another spoonful of porridge and blew on it to cool it off. Conan managed to gather himself as he straightened up from the sudden assault only to find another spoonful of porridge waiting to enter his mouth. Conan looked at Madoka with a look of distrust.

"It's the easy way or the hard way mister. Take your pick." Looking back from the spoon to the clearly more than delusional woman before letting out a defeated sigh. He opened his mouth and reluctantly accepted the food that was fed to him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later (around 8:00 pm), Conan couldn't help but drift off as he was forced to watch cartoons on a rolling television set Madoka brought in earlier. Unbeknownst to the sleeping child, the door unlocked and creaked open revealing Madoka who stood in the doorway with a pair of scissors in her hand. She approached the faux child, the light from the hallway behind her creating an ominous shadow over him. She hovered over him, roughly taking a tuft of hair in her fingers and began snipping away. Jolting awake, the first thing Conan noticed was the scissors blades inches from his face. In an adrenaline-fueled panic, he tried to pry himself out of Madoka's clutches as she continued to cut away locks of his hair.<p>

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Conan hollered now kicking and attempting to push the sharp scissor blades away from him.

"Ryota if you know what's good for you, you won't fight me on this!" Madoka responded as she pushed them closer to his head. "I'm going to make you the way you used to be before those damn people took you away from me!" She opened the scissors to continue cutting his hair but Conan, unyielding to the unreasonable haircut, continued to fight. However as he turned his head to flail and fight her off, Madoka thrust the scissors forward attempting to cut more of his hair but instead caught and deeply cut his ear. Screaming in agony, Conan released the insane wannabe-barber and grasped his badly cut ear, which bled in a steady river down the side of his head. Madoka drew back to observe what she had done.

"Oh Ryota, _now_ do you see what you made me do," she said in a voice that seemed surprisingly lax. "This is what happens when you don't listen to your mother." Conan stifled crying out further as he shot her a dirty look mixed with a grimace.

"Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit," Madoka noted switching once more to her abnormal motherly tone. She walked out of the room, placing the bloody scissors on the bedside table (that was pushed away due to the previous struggling). Trying to overcome the aching pain that shot throughout his ear, he tried to clear his head and think.

"This is getting way too dangerous. I need to escape somehow!" He thought clutching his ear in an attempt to slow the bleeding. It was then that he spotted the scissors on the table and got an idea. Releasing the grip on his wounded ear, he moved as close to the table as he could, all while being held back by the short chain. Leaning over the edge of the bed he stretched his little arm out as far as he could to grab the scissors. As his fingers brushed the handle, he could hear Madoka's footsteps approaching from down the hall. In a last ditch effort, he pushed himself forward and managed to snag the scissors. Moving quickly, he stuffed the scissors under his pillow and out of Madoka's sight just in time as Madoka reentered the room with the first aid kit. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Madoka took out the bandages but stopped and looked at the empty table where the scissors once sat.

"Now where did I put those scissors?" She asked aloud. "You didn't take them did you Ryota?" Madoka asked giving a stern, and almost Ran-like, look. Thinking quick, Conan decided to play along.

"Of course not. Don't you remember? You took them with you to put back in the drawer." Not entirely expecting the plan to work, he was taken aback when Madoka gave a look of confusion, almost as if to second-guess herself.

"…Did I?" she muttered under her breath. "I could've sworn…" Deciding to give it one more push, Conan spoke again.

"You can be so silly sometimes…mother," Conan said pouring on the child-like act and charm. Whatever doubt Madoka had was immediately pushed aside as she seemed ecstatic at being called "mother."

"Oh Ryota, you called me mom!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Conan winced as the pressure of the hug hurt his ear since his small stature put him to the height of her chest.

"Now, let's get you bandaged up honey," Madoka said sweetly as she proceeded to (badly) bandage his ear. Despite being rather rough, Conan did not fight her as he began to think about the next step of his plan.

* * *

><p>That night (sometime around midnight), Madoka quietly opened the door to Conan's room and peeked in to check if he was asleep. In bed was Conan's form lying on his side facing away from the door and she could see him breathing deeply in his sleep. Satisfied she smiled and quietly shut the door and locked it before deciding to retire to bed. As soon as he heard Madoka's footsteps fade away, Conan sat upright, cursing as his ear throbbed from the dull but still present pain, and reached under his pillow to pull out the now dry bloodied scissors. Throwing off the covers, he scooted forward until he could fold his legs and went to work picking the lock on the shackle around his ankle. Twenty minutes passed of him sitting in the dark picking the stubborn lock until finally a click was heard as the shackle came undone and fell from his chafed ankle.<p>

"Yes!" Conan exclaimed quietly under his breath as he finally got off the bed and stood. Tiptoeing, so as not to make any unwanted creaks or groans, he approached the door and began to jimmy the lock. Five minutes later, the door's tumblers clicked and Conan carefully turned the knob. He creaked it open a tiny bit to see if anyone was present but luckily no one was. Cautiously, he climbed the stairs and entered the hallway while surveying his surroundings. By the looks of it, he was apparently in an old, rundown one-story house (not counting the basement where he was being held).

"First thing's first, I need to find my _real_ clothes," he noted looking down at the pajamas he was forced into. "Usually in areas where houses like this stand, the garbage doesn't get picked up; they have to take it to a dump site for garbage pickup."* Conan thought. "I just hope Madoka-san didn't burn them or anything." Sneaking from the living room into the kitchen he noticed a small, black trash bag by the back door. He used the scissors to open the trash bag (all the while praying it wasn't actually garbage) and was greeted of the welcome sight of his clothes and shoes still intact and undamaged. Breathing a sigh of relief, Conan changed out of the flannel pajamas into his usual clothes and slipped on his prototype power enhancing shoes. Feeling better equipped than with the rusty pair of scissors, the shrunken detective turned hostage then decided to search for a phone and call the police for help. Entering back into the living room, he pulled out his mini flashlight (which he always kept in his trouser pockets just in case) and approached the phone sitting on the small table. However, when he picked it up, he did not get a dial tone and discovered that, much to his chagrin, the lines were cut.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll just get out of here _then_ call for help." He went into the hallway leading to the front door and found to his grim and unpleasant surprise, the front door was completely boarded up! Cursing again Conan had to rethink his escape plan.

"If I used any of the other doors, I probably would have the same result. The windows might be my best bet; even if they are locked I can just break them. I doubt Madoka-san would board them up too unless she would have suspicious people questioning her about it." He doubled back passing through the living room, which was void of any windows, and entered the hallway once more to search for a room with a window. As he walked down the hall, his flashlight beam came across a door Conan had previously missed that sent chills down his spine. It was a heavyset wooden door that was covered in deep nicks, cuts, and slash-marks and locked tight. His head knew better, it advised him to avoid the door and keep looking for an exit since the last time he went to investigate something that caught his attention _this_ happened. However, his gut and detective instinct told him that whatever might be beyond this door may lead to some sort of break in the case or even perhaps a possible escape route. Nonetheless, like the reckless detective everyone had come to expect, Conan decided to go with his gut and picked the locked with a random discarded paperclip and entered to investigate.

* * *

><p>As he carefully closed the door behind him, Conan looked around the room, which was nothing more than an ordinary study. However, almost everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.<p>

"Doesn't look like anyone's been in here for ages," Conan muttered to himself. He directed his flashlight around the room until the beam fell upon a couple photographs on a shelf against the right-hand wall. Conan approached the photos and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the dust and pick it up (as per his usual detective habits in an attempt to not contaminate evidence). In the first photo was a man of about forty wearing small spectacles on the bridge of his nose and clad in fishing gear kneeling down next to a boy that Conan recognized to be Ryota also wearing fishing gear and holding a large fish over his head in triumph. Both were smiling at the camera and in the corner of the photo were the words "Father-son fishing trip, Tanabe Hideo and Tanabe Ryota."

"So this is Ryota's father, then this must be his study" Conan noted aloud until something struck him. "Wait, Tanabe? But when Madoka-san introduced herself she said she was married. If that was true, then she should have named herself Tanabe Yuriko unless…She lied." Conan investigated the other photos further and found not even a single picture of Madoka but plenty of the father and son. Clutching his chin in thought, Conan could tell something was very wrong and it went beyond more than just the lie of marriage. His eyes wandered over to the desk and decided to search that next. Using a pair of gloves he also pulled from his pocket (which he also carried out of habit), he crouched down and opened several drawers to inspect various folders containing files such as business information, billing/financing expenses and various other legal documents. Through his snooping Conan learned that Tanabe Hideo was a practicing clinical psychologist. He continued flipping through the various files until the last one Conan reached caught his attention. It was that labeled "past cases" and upon flipping through the documents inside, Conan discovered the various medical files of many people with one thing in common: they all had different stages of schizophrenia. A bad feeling of foreboding welled in the bit of Conan's stomach but he ignored it.

"Something tells me that Tanabe-san having these particular files isn't just a coincidence." He put the documents and file back the way he found it and straightened up. Before he could walk away from the desk, a dark object caught his eye on a small shelf atop the desk. Carefully he picked it up and brushed the dust away to reveal a black, leathered book. Curious, Conan put the flashlight in his mouth to hold the light in place as he flipped open the cover revealing the personal diary of Dr. Tanabe Hideo.

"Maybe this will give me some answers."

_July 15, 20XX_

_ Today I received my first solo assignment from Kanbe-sempai. I believe the patient's name is Madoka Yuriko (aged 28). Her background was pretty awful. From what Kanbe-sempai informed me, her mother, who suffered from schizophrenia, abused her as a child calling it discipline. Unfortunately, when child services finally took action, she had already suffered a great deal. She was actually my sempai's first patient too (go figure)! Despite being advised against it, I can't help but feel some sort of attachment to this woman. I met her today; she was quite beautiful although she was obviously panicky. Normal behavior for someone who recently lost a relative in a detention facility. I had some time alone with her, where I carefully examined her. She seems to have neurosis and was reported to have experienced hallucinations, most likely of her mother. Madoka-san didn't want anything to do with anybody, especially whenever medicine was involved. Her heart was clearly marked with the wounds of abuse. Reluctantly, we had to keep a distance and I was told to continue observing her._

Conan felt uneasy about how the journal started but convinced that he would definitely find some sort of clues, he read on.

_July 22, 20XX_

_ In order to start communicating with her, I decided to eat lunch together with her. She seemed hesitant at first, but when I started talking about more menial things than psychiatric exercises and medicines she needed to take, she became more comfortable. I even got her to show me some of the wonderful pictures she drew in rehab. I feel a lot more hopeful for her future now. I think I'm finally starting to get through to her._

_July 24, 20XX_

_ Madoka-san is definitely improving, however she is still having problems. She refuses to take her medicine and still has hallucinations. However, she has become a lot more open to others. Although she refuses to even go outside her room without me by her side. Concern from the upper management reached us in that Madoka-san might be schizophrenic like her mother. Since estimates of heritability vary from patient to patient, it is indeed possible. Kanbe-sempai suggested hypnosis as a possible treatment. However, that was a terrible mistake. She went into a fit of hysteria and managed to wound Kanbe-sempai who stood by to supervise the process. Somehow I managed to calm her down and now she clings to me now more than ever._

Conan skipped ahead a few dates in the journal until he reached an entry that caught his eye.

_August 16, 20XX_

_ Because today was such an unusually sunny day for August weather, I took Madoka-san outside for some much needed fresh air. Ryota was with us today since the sitter cancelled on us. This was Madoka-san's first time meeting him and she really seemed to take a shine to him. Ryota really seemed to like her too. As a single father and doctor, seeing both my son and patient so happy makes me feel truly accomplished. Unfortunately, the hospital doesn't allow Ryota to stay any longer than he has to so today might be the only time Madoka-san may ever see him. Thanks to our neighbors who agreed to pick him up, Ryota left completely asleep and, by the grin on his face, content. Madoka-san stared at Ryota's sleeping face before saying something so out of character that I was more than stunned: "He's a good boy. If only I had a child maybe I could fix what my mother made wrong. Sensei…if I get better, do you think I can have a good son like Ryota-kun?" Not knowing what else to say, I told her yes and reassured her that if she constantly took her medicine, I was sure Ryota would be happy too. She promised she would work hard. However…something about Madoka-san's mindset seemed to change, something…repressed and ominous. Perhaps it was just my imagination. After all, despite Madoka-san's possible risk, I can tell she wants to get better._

Conan felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he read on to the next suspicious entry, which was several days and pages later.

_August 28, 20XX_

_ Madoka-san's determination to get well has really shown. However, even with the medications she is becoming more and more mentally unstable. She seems to be developing a strong paranoia as well as experiencing bizarre delusions (since last week she's been thinking we're married!). But what's the strangest thing is that unlike the other symptoms she was displayed, her speech and thought processes are actually improving instead of becoming disorganized. She seems to suffer serious bipolar problems but when she has a level head, she is dangerously clever. Kanbe-sempai thinks she is dangerous and should be detained as soon as possible. I can't help but feel that's a little extreme. After all, what harm can she possibly do?_

_August 29, 20XX_

_ The worst has happened! I don't know how but Madoka-san escaped from the hospital! No one knows how it happened but she was discovered missing this morning. We searched high and low for her but there was no sign of her. We'll continue the search tomorrow but I just hope she's safe._

_September 5, 20XX_

_ A week has passed and still no sign of Madoka-san. The police have been looking all over the city and have even been checking the morgues (thankfully nothing has turned up in the morgues). In the meantime I have been assigned to work with Kanbe-sempai. I dare not tell Ryota the truth and pray Madoka-san is found soon._

_September 6, 20XX_

_ I'm horrified. Madoka-san has finally been found, the only problem is she actually thinks we are married! I was on my way home when I received a call from the school saying that his mother had picked up Ryota from school! I was certain that he had been abducted by some kind of criminal for ransom. However, when I came home to call 911, Ryota was safe and sound watching television while Madoka-san was cooking dinner (horribly I might add). I tried to talk some sense into her but she dismissed it saying that __**I**__ was the crazy one. When I told her to go back to the hospital, she became violent and nearly burned down my kitchen. The police and fire department were called but when they arrived she was long gone. I tried to tell them that she had broken in my home and insisted she was my wife, they didn't believe me though insisted they would continue their search for her. Ryota was absolutely shaken up. I had to stay with him until he fell asleep. I just hope she decides to come to her senses soon and return to the hospital._

_September 15, 20XX_

_ Madoka-san still hasn't returned to the hospital. But she still returns to our home everyday and her harassment has become worse! She's broken into my home and rearranged furniture saying it's not a "child friendly environment" and cleaned many important and necessary files out of my study. At one point she even took an axe to my study door when we barricaded ourselves inside for refuge. I've tried to reason with her but I just can't get through to her. I called the police so many times that now they are screening my calls. As for Ryota, I'm worried she may try to do something to him as well…I can only hope otherwise._

Conan's eyes narrowed as he looked back to the door he entered through.

"I guess that explains why the door was in such bad shape." He turned the page noticing that Hideo's handwriting was starting to become more frantic.

_October 17, 20XX_

_ This has gone too far! It's been over a month of this nightmarish harassment! And it's gotten far worse then I could ever have imagined. Madoka-san actually tried to take Ryota away from me yesterday! She said I'm not the proper father for Ryota or loving husband she "married" and now wants a "divorce" as well as custody over him. I had no choice but to get Ryota away from her and forcefully eject her from my home. She skulked around my home for the rest of the night like a rabid animal. Not only that, but this afternoon she came back with a baseball bat and started smashing out my windows all the while crying for me to give her back her son! I…I don't know what to do anymore…Ryota can't take this anymore and neither can I…We have to leave…Go somewhere she can never find us…Hokkaido! I have a relative in Hokkaido who owns a vacation home up there. Surely he can allow us to live there. It's a long shot but I'm willing to try anything…_

The entry stopped there. Wanting to know more, Conan turned the next page to find the last entry was almost completely erased and smudged, making most of it illegible. He squinted through the blurry stains to try and read the passage.

_October 21, 20XX_

_ Somehow we did it. We escaped from Madoka-san and are now in our new home in Hokkaido. I shutter to think about what might have happened had we stayed in Tokyo longer. Madoka-san was more troubled and mentally unstable then anyone could have predicted. Still, I can't help but feel sorry for Madoka-san and can only hope that—_

That was the end of what could be deciphered of the journal even though Conan could still see at least a paragraph's worth of handwriting scrawled on the paper that was unreadable to the naked eye. Conan closed the diary, placing it down gently before striking a thoughtful pose.

"If Tanabe-san brought this journal with him to Hokkaido, then Madoka-san must have brought it back in order to conceal some sort of crucial evidence." Conan looked back to the desk and decided to search it further. Underneath a stack of papers, not far from where he found the journal, Conan discovered a small box that was the only other thing not covered in dust. Carefully, he opened the lid to reveal its contents. Reaching inside (using the handkerchief so as not to leave fingerprints), he pulled out three slips of paper.

"Plane tickets? To Hokkaido!" Conan exclaimed quietly. "One ticket for an adult and one for a child, both on the same date to the same destination on the same flight. Most likely for Tanabe-san and Ryota," he deduced. He then noticed a third slip of paper, which was another ticket but instead for a train.

"A train ticket also to Hokkaido? One ticket for one adult…going one-way. And the date is only one day _after_ Tanabe-san and his son left. So Madoka-san found out where they went and went after them. But what happened then?" Conan pointed the mini flashlight into the box and blanched at the remaining objects inside. He slowly stood up, shutting off the flashlight as his face became grim.

"I see, so _that's_ what happened," Conan thought gravely. "This is dangerous, I need to get out of here quickly." A sound from behind caused Conan to whirl around. However before he could so much as take a step, a hypodermic needle was driven into Conan's arm causing him to let out a sharp cry of pain as he fell back. He fumbled his fingers over the needle before yanking it. He got to his feet, heart racing to find Madoka standing in the doorway, more than unhappy.

"I TOLD you before NOT to enter this room young man!" She said trying to keep her voice under control. Conan tried to protest when a wave of dizziness nearly knocked him back down again. Staggering, he grasped onto the desk's ledge as he felt like the whole room was spinning.

"What-What did you drug me with?" Conan slurred.

"Just a little something that will make you sleep, sweetie." Conan tried to shake away the drug's effect and make his escape through the only window but didn't even make it halfway as the drug overpowered him. Unable to fight the drowsiness any longer, Conan dropped to his knees and collapsed face forward onto the wooden floor completely out cold. Madoka picked up the unconscious boy and carried his limp form back down to his room. Not even bothering to change him out of his clothes or even take off his shoes, she placed him back in bed again and re-chained both ankles to the white iron bars. Once she was done, she crossed her arms and bit her thumb fingernail in anxiety as she brooded and raved under her breath.

"This city and those damn people have poisoned him! My baby is acting like this because of those god-forsaken people! I'll KILL THEM...No, this place isn't safe for us anymore. As long as we're here Ryota will keep trying to go back to them. We need to leave this city…no, the country!" A disturbing and content smile crossed her face as she leaned forward and stroked the unconscious Conan's hair lovingly. "Don't worry baby, mama will keep you safe no matter what!" And that was the last thing she said before kissing him and leaving to go prepare.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: 2nd *= In Japan, trash collecting works differently than in America. Instead of a garbage truck stopping in front of every house to pick up trash, Japanese people have to take their trash to the designated trash pickup sights and separate flammable and non-flammable garbage I believe which is designated on specific days. Anyway, I have to say I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. It's definitely one of the more professional and darker things that I have written so I'm certainly feeling a type of accomplishment (although it killed me to hurt Conan). In any case, two weeks left until school and the story is past the halfway mark. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, which will be posted next week since I probably won't be posting it early. And please read, review and enjoy!<p> 


	6. Down to the Wire

Chapter 6: Down to the Wire

Six hours earlier, Hattori entered the apartment complex downtown where Madoka's contact information said she resided. Glancing from side to side he checked each address for the right one until finally he found the designated apartment building. He approached the landlady, who was an elderly woman with a rather stern face, who sat behind the desk stroking the tabby cat that was curled up in her lap.

"Can I help you?" the old woman asked rather coldly while eyeing the dark-skinned detective.

"Yeah, I'm here ta visit Madoka Yuriko-san who's suppose' ta be stayin' here. I was hopin' you could lend me the key ta 'er room or call 'er down or somethin'." The old woman only continued to stare harshly at the teen in mistrust. "It's an emergency!" Hattori insisted. Heaving a sigh that practically said "how troublesome," she pulled out her ledger (causing the cat to awake and leap off her lap) and scanned the names of the apartment's occupants. After an agonizing moment, she looked up to the clearly impatient Hattori.

"There's no one living here by that name," she said. Hattori just stood there and blinked several times.

"What'd ya mean there's nobody livin' here by that name?" He finally blurted out. "Someone's gotta be livin' at this address!" He exclaimed waving the paper in his hand. The old woman became disgruntled but glanced at the paper nonetheless.

"Apartment number 14C? Sorry to disappoint you young man, but no one has lived in that apartment for years." Hattori just stood there processing what the woman just said as his mind began racing. He almost didn't hear the old woman to tell him that if he wasn't looking to rent a room then to get lost or she'd call the police. Eventually Hattori walked away from the apartment complex, thinking of what to do next.

"So this Madoka-san gave Occhan a fake address. I don't know why she did but whatever the reason, trackin' down Kudo's gonna be tougher than I thought." As Hattori walked down the street, he racked his brain to think of some sort of lead or idea. Suddenly, a familiar high-pitched voice broke his concentration.

"Ah! Hattori-niisan!" Startled, Hattori turned around to be met with the sight of Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and the ever, stoic Haibara run up to him (except for Haibara who calmly followed after them).

"Oh, it's you guys. Kudo-err no, no I mean Conan-kun's friends." Hattori said.

"How come Hattori-niisan is in Tokyo?" Ayumi asked tilting her head slightly.

"Ah, well," Hattori debated whether or not to let the kids know about Conan's situation. However, considering if he told them, they would only panic and/or demand to come along and possibly get in the way of his investigating so he decided to lie. "I-I was just doin' a little shopping fer my mum. She _really _wanted the special super spicy curry packets that they only sell here." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head but the kids didn't seem to buy it.

"But don't you only come to visit whenever there's a case or something?" Genta asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"And isn't Conan-kun always with you?" Mitsuhiko added. Ayumi perked up a bit in realization.

"By the way Hattori-niisan, have you seen Conan-kun around? We checked by the Detective Mouri's agency but he wasn't there and Ran-neesan said that he was possibly with you." Hattori began to stutter as he tried to think up an excuse.

"Uh, yeah…He was but uh…he went to uh…went to go get his hair cut!" The kids, save for Haibara, gave him a look of confusion. Haibara gave him a look that seemed to melt through his horrible lie and any other attempts.

"Edogawa-kun is in trouble isn't he?" Haibara stated blatantly catching everyone off guard. The kids looked to Haibara and back to Hattori asking if that was true. At that point, Hattori gave in to their pestering and let out a sigh.

"Yeah," Hattori only said as he quietly told the kids what had befallen their friend. Tears welled in Ayumi's eyes as Genta and Mitsuhiko seemed shocked. Haibara was the only one who didn't seem at all affected by it.

"I see, I suppose that explains the strange call Professor Agasa received from Mouri-chan earlier today," Haibara noted aloud.

"Could that woman from the other day really have something to do with Conan-kun's disappearance?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Well we don't know fer sure, but I got a hunch she has somethin' to do with his goin' missing," Hattori answered.

"Conan-kun," Ayumi sniffled wiping away a few tears.

"Look, I promise I'll do all I can ta find 'im a'right," Hattori said in an attempt to comfort the children before walking away. However Genta stopped him.

"Hey hold on!" Genta said grabbing onto Hattori's jacket. "Conan's a part of the Detective Boys so this is our case too!"

"Genta-kun is right. Conan-kun is our friend and we want to help you find him," Mitsuhiko said. Hattori began to protest but Ayumi spoke up as well.

"Please Hattori-niisan, I want to help look for Conan-kun too!" She insisted with big puppy dog-like eyes that were all the more effective as the leftover tears in here eyes helped drive home her plea.

"I suppose it would help to have five heads instead of one for this endeavor," Haibara added nonchalantly. Thinking it over, the Osakan detective figured they were right and they were _somewhat_ helpful in an investigation (at least from what Conan had told him).

"A'right fine, y'all can tag along." Hattori finally responded. The kids gave a triumphant cry.

"Alright! The Detective Boys are on the case!" Genta declared raising his fist followed by Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Shaking her head slightly, Haibara looked to Hattori.

"So, where do we begin investigating?" Hattori sweat dropped at the question.

"Uh, well about that…" Hattori began but the kids saw the meaning of his hesitating.

"You don't know!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed shocked.

"Well what do you expect, Occhan's client gave him a fake address, fake phone number and no other contact information," Hattori defended, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"How are we supposed to find Conan-kun now if we don't know where Madoka-obaasan is?" Ayumi asked becoming disheartened once again.

"Excuse me," a voice chipped in. The teen and children detectives turned to meet a man with graying hair in his late 50s. "Forgive me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Does the woman you're looking for by any chance appear to be in her early 30s, have shoulder length brown hair, and claiming to be a widow looking for her missing son?" The others gaped at the man's accurate description.

"That's right gramps!" Hattori exclaimed. "Have ya seen 'er recently, like in the last day or so?"

"…Dear lord, so that old fool was really telling the truth…" the man only muttered looking down at the ground.

"What do ya mean? Who's 'that old fool' an' how'd ya know Madoka-san?" the detective of the west probed further. The man didn't answer right away but looked up with a look of urgency on his face.

"I don't know what business you have with that woman, but I suggest you _never_ approach her…She's dangerous!"

* * *

><p>Wanting more answers, Hattori and the Detective Boys accompanied the old man to his home. They seated themselves in the living room as the old man served them some green tea and snacks, which they gladly accepted.<p>

"So," the old man began after taking a sip from his own cup and looking at Hattori. "You say you are a detective investigating a possible homicide case that may be linked to Madoka Yuriko? You're quite young to be a detective." He then cast a glance to the children sitting beside the teen. "You children even more so."

"Hey, we solved lots of cases!" Genta defended.

"Forgive me then," he responded with a light chuckle.

"So what do ya know about Madoka-san and more importantly, do ya know where she is?" Hattori questioned getting to the point. The old man's face became dark as if he was remembering a horrible memory.

"Unfortunately I don't know where she is. As for how I know her…let's just say I was introduced to her through my profession."

"And that would be?"

"Clinical psychology, of course I'm retired now," the elderly gentleman responded before taking another sip.

"Clinical psychology? What's that?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"It's like a doctor for people with mental problems," Mitsuhiko explained.

"Ya say ya met her through yer work? Don't tell me she was—"

"Unfortunately yes," the man broke in confirming Hattori's fears. "She was a mental patient, diagnosed with a severe and complex case of schizophrenia."

"Schi…zo…phrenia? Is that like a type of flu or something?" Genta asked oblivious as he munched on a cookie from the tray of snacks.

"Schizophrenia is a long term mental disorder of a type of breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion and reality. It can cause the victim to withdraw from reality and become overly delusional." Haibara explained nonchalantly. Everyone, especially the old man, was surprised at her answer.

"My, my, you're quite knowledgeable young lady." Haibara merely shrugged at the compliment.

"My mother was a doctor," she lied.

"In any case, if she was dangerous, why'd ya release 'er then?" Hattori inquired. The man shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, she didn't exactly leave due to showing recovery. She actually ended up breaking out and escaping from the hospital." The gang gasped upon hearing this.

"How? When?"

"It was quite a while ago. We don't know how and she was reported missing for a week until…" the old man paused unsure if he should continue.

"'Till what?"

"Until she apparently began to harass one of our doctors, the one in charge of caring for her and treating her, my underclassman…my friend." The man visibly paled, trembling at the memory but fought off the tremors and continued. "From what he told me, he and his son were constantly being harassed for approximately a month, victims caught in that woman's delusions. It got so bad that they were forced to move and I don't know what happened to them after that. But I fear that…" he gulped an could no longer continue. The kids were officially starting to get creeped out while Hattori was more grave than scared.

"Who exac'ly was this friend of yer's?" Hattori asked.

"Tanabe Hideo, the last I heard of him was before he and his son moved. He was turning in his letter of resignation and was absolutely beside himself in anxiety." Hattori nodded and jotted down the name in his little notebook for reference.

"An' ya don't have _any_ idea where Madoka-san could be? Where she might go or where she might stay?" The man only shook his head but then stopped and began to remember something.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, I believe she always used to mention visiting a certain park whenever she was feeling down or upset."

"Do ya know what park?" Hattori asked perking up at the possibility of a lead.

"No, but she did mention how it was the best place for tomatoes and bears."

"BEARS!" the kids exclaimed simultaneously.

"But I'm afraid that's all I know," he finished. Hattori was silent in thought for a moment before speaking.

"I see. It sure sounds suspicious but it might be our only lead on findin' Madoka-san. I guess we'll hafta investigate the parks and see what we can find." With that Hattori got to his feet and headed to the door to leave followed by the Detective Boys. The old man saw them to the door but before Hattori exited, he turned back to the elderly man.

"By the way gramps, what'd ya say yer name was?" The man gave a small smile.

"Yoshida Kanbe."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the group reached the closest park in hopes of finding another lead on Madoka's whereabouts.<p>

"So where are we supposed to find tomatoes and bears in a park?" Genta asked impatiently as Hattori began to think deeply once again.

"That's a good question. There's no reason tomatoes would be found in a park and there aren't any bears within _miles_ of here," Mitsuhiko said.

"Maybe she always drinks tomato juice in the park by the zoo where she can see the bear exhibit!" Ayumi deduced.

"That's a good theory Ayumi-chan," Mitsuhiko said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's got to be it!" Genta added excitedly.

"Unfortunately, that's not a possibility," Haibara said stepping in. The kids looked to her confused. "The park by the zoo was constructed on a flat plane and the bear exhibit itself is on a lower level on the far side of the zoo, away from the park. There's no way for anyone outside the zoo to see them." The kids' enthusiasm faded.

"Aw, and I thought we had it too," Ayumi pouted.

"Maybe that lady had some sort of bird's eye view where she could see it," Genta noted.

"Bird?" Hattori repeated mentally as something in his mind clicked but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"Yeah, like one of those outdoor greenhouses or gardens you find on the rooftops of fancy apartment buildings," Mitsuhiko added.

"But there aren't any residential buildings in the area," Haibara pointed out. Defeated once more, Genta and Mitsuhiko deflated.

"I guess that makes sense. It would probably scare all the animals if there were loud noises from the city. Plus if there were, those darn billboards always block the great view," Ayumi said.

"Billboards?" Hattori muttered under his breath until finally something struck him. "I got it!" Hattori exclaimed snapping his fingers. The kids turned around startled by the sudden outburst.

"Got what?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Did you forget something?"

"Ahou, I meant I've figured out where Madoka-san's spot in the park might be!" The children gasped.

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Where is it?" Genta inquired impatiently.

"First thing's first, are there any other parks in town?"

"Not counting this one, there's only three," Ayumi answered.

"Beika Community Park, Joseph Bell Park, and then there's the park with the playground by the elementary school," Haibara explained.

"Dammit, we don't have the time to check all of them one by one," Hattori cursed.

"Then why don't we split up, we can cover more ground that way," Mitsuhiko suggested.

"Guess we have no choice," Hattori said. "Why don't you two girls check out the park with the playground while you two (motioning to Mitsuhiko and Genta) check out Joseph Bell Park and I'll check out the community park since it's farther away." The kids nodded in understanding.

"If anyone finds anything, then we'll communicate through the Detective badges," Haibara said as she pulled out a spare (which was Conan's but was left behind for repairs) badge and handed it to Hattori.

"'Kay, now let's hurry," Hattori encouraged followed by the junior detectives nodding before they split up to investigate.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour passed as the sun began to set until the group radioed in.<p>

"Anybody find anythin'?" Hattori asked after finally figuring out how to work the darn thing.

"Unfortunately we've discovered nothing on our end," Haibara's monotone voice came in through the receiver.

"I don't even get _how_ we're supposed to be able to find tomatoes and bears in a park anyway?" Genta asked fed up with searching.

"Well that's the point of investigating Genta-kun," Mitsuhiko commented rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" Genta asked threateningly.

"Enough you two," Haibara's stern voice came through the badge's receiver. "Don't forget why we're doing this in the first place. The two boys exchanged looks and sighed.

"Yeah, we know. I guess we're just-"

"Ah! Genta cried out. Mitsuhiko turned to find Genta surprised and pointing to an object not too far away. Mitsuhiko looked to where Genta was motioning towards and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hattori asked hearing the conversation over the radio. A moment passed before the two responded.

"I think we found it! Hurry to John Bell Park, quick!" Without wasting another moment, the other three ended the transmission and hurried over to Genta and Mitsuhiko's location.

* * *

><p>The five reconvened outside the park before Genta and Mitsuhiko lead the way to the site. Within moments, Hattori and the remaining Detective Boys approached the designated spot and gaped at the sight before them.<p>

"Jus' as I thought," Hattori smirked.

"Hard to believe it was really this simple," Haibara commented. Before them stood a bronze statue of a proud grizzly bear and its cubs. In the background were at least a couple billboards with pictures of Japanese persimmons (which look an awful lot like tomatoes).

"So this is the spot?" Ayumi asked.

"It has to be," Genta stated.

"Well what now Hattori-san?" Mitsuhiko asked the Osakan detective.

"Let's ask around an' see if anybody can give us a clue," Hattori replied. A woman who was out for a jog came into view.

"'Scuse me ma'am," Hattori called out. The woman slowed and turned to see who had called her. She began jogging in place as Hattori and the Detective Boys approached.

"Sorry ta interrupt yer workout but do ya by any chance pass through this park often."

"I do. Why do you ask?" The jogger replied slightly suspicious.

"We were just wonderin' if ya seen a young woman with shoulder length brown hair in the past day or so hangin' around that bear statue over there," Hattori asked motioning to the statue behind them with his thumb. The woman stopped jogging in place to catch her breath as she thought for a bit.

"Come to think of it, I believe I _have_ seen someone resembling that description appear at that statue quite often. She seemed…distant in a way. Almost lonely as she would always be sitting there eating a convenience store bentou."

"A convenience store, huh?" Hattori mumbled. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know which, convenience store it might be, would ya?"

"Sorry but I don't. However there _is_ a convenience store just around the block from this park."

"Then maybe they have some idea as to where Madoka-san could be," Mitsuhiko said. Hattori nodded at the child's idea and thanked the jogger woman before heading to said convenience store.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost completely set behind the mountains in the distant horizon and the streets began to grow dark. After some searching the detective group entered the store previously mentioned by the jogger woman and approached the clerk. The clerk was a middle-aged man who looked up from reading his paper and gave a friendly smile.<p>

"Hello there, what can I do for you all today," he asked politely.

"Hi, we were wonderin' if you could tell us at all if you've seen a woman by the name of Madoka Yuriko-san," Hattori asked.

"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"She has shoulder length brown hair, looks to be 'bout in her 30s, might have mentioned something about a son," Hattori described. The man's expression changed to realization as he remembered something.

"Oh, I think I know who you're referring to. She came in yesterday and then again just a few hours ago for some groceries and medical supplies."

"Medical supplies?" the children repeated getting a bad feeling about that single detail. Feeling uneasy as well Hattori asked the man further.

"Exactly, what kinds of things did she buy?"

"Well…she purchased normal things such as your normal ingredients for cooking and a couple of kiddie frozen meals. But what was a little daunting was that she had purchased some rather heavy-duty drugs and sleeping medications. She claimed it was for her career as a nurse and that she also has sleeping problems but something just didn't feel right." Hattori and the children's stomachs churned at the kinds of unknown terror that may be waiting for their bespectacled friend.

"Do ya have any idea where she lives?" Hattori questioned. The clerk only shook his head.

"Unfortunately I don't."

"Dammit!" Hattori cursed under his breath.

"What do we do now Hattori-niisan?" Ayumi asked as a young couple walked in to the store and approached the clerk. Hattori didn't answer as his mind wandered eventually drifting to the couple and clerk's conversation.

"Excuse me, do you make service changes?"

"Sorry, we only swap certain parts."

"Oh. Well does that include the super medallion hyper brands?"* At those words, Hattori was struck by a notion that may assist their investigation.

"Hattori-niisan!" Ayumi exclaimed pulling on his pant leg and getting his attention.

"Huh, what?"

"You had a stupid grin on your face," Genta said bluntly. Hattori's eye twitched and his vein throbbed as he fought the urge to clobber the boy's head. The clerk finished up with assisting the couple before Hattori turned back to the man once more.

"Oi, do ya by any chance know a guy named uh, Tanabe Hideo?" The clerk gave Hattori a surprised look.

"Actually yes…or at least I did," the clerk admitted slightly glum. "He was a regular customer at this shop, always friendly and talkative. He stopped by regularly after work to pick up a convenience store bentou and a little something for his kid. Then suddenly his visits became less and less frequent. I don't know for the life of me why but one day I remember him coming in looking almost as if the devil was stalking him. Worried, I asked him what was wrong but he just mumbled something about leaving town. After paying, he turned to leave when he dropped his wallet and I went to his house after work to return it to him. But when I got there," the clerk paused recalling the memory. "The woman you asked about earlier was screaming at him, hysterical for some reason I didn't catch. The poor guy was so terrified he bolted into his house locking the door behind him as she kept harassing him. I kept my distance until she left before I returned the wallet and left."

"An' ya didn't find that important ta report to the police?" Hattori chastised.

"W-Well, I wanted to but Tanabe-san specifically asked me not to when I gave back his wallet. He said it was best I not get involved." Hattori sighed but let it go.

"Ya said ya went ta his house, do ya mind giving us the address?" The clerk hesitated but Hattori insisted until he gave in. After receiving the sheet of paper with the scrawled on address, the group walked out the door to track down Madoka's potential residence.

* * *

><p>Around 9:30, the dark skinned detective, young detectives in training, and shrunken scientist finally located the neighborhood and address given to them. It was a one-story house that looked rather decrepit and abused with tightly shut windows with the curtains closed and doors locked up just as tight. The five approached the seemingly abandoned house's front gates before Hattori stopped the children from going any further.<p>

"Hold it!" he exclaimed grabbing the kids by the scruff of their shirts as they recklessly started to run off into the unknown danger before them.

"What, why?" Genta asked. "If that old lady is in there and has Conan we should do something about it!"

"My thoughts exacl'y," Hattori replied. "But we can't jus' burst in there an' create an even bigger mess or even get 'im killed." The kids gulped at thought.

"Then what _do_ we do?"

"Don' worry, I gotta idea," Hattori reassured before looking to Haibara with a sly grin. Her eye twitched at the rather hastily forced silent recruitment.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked after letting out an irritated sigh. Moments later, Haibara emerged with the game plan in mind and approached the front door. She was less than thrilled but nonetheless took a breath to steady herself and follow the plan through. Preparing her best child-like acting skills and innocent face she knocked on the door. The others, who were staked out in the bushes across the way, held their breath and waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the door slowly opened (as much as the deadbolt on the door would allow) to reveal the suspicious, if not anxious, face of Madoka Yuriko.

"Yes?" the woman asked rather coldly.

"Excuse me lady, can Ryota-kun come out to play?" Haibara asked cutely and childishly, her acting skills nearly causing Hattori to do a double take to make sure they were looking at the correct auburn haired little girl. Madoka on the other hand remained unphased as her expression hardened.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply.

"I'm Ryota-kun's friend and classmate from school. Is he here obaa-chan?" Haibara continued pouring on the child-like act and ignoring the edginess in the wannabe mother's voice. The others listened to the conversation over the detective boys' badge, which Hattori had instructed Haibara to leave on so they could listen in from a distance. Madoka closed the front door briefly to undo the deadbolt before opening it once again this time slightly wider.

"I've never been told of a friend _or_ classmate of Ryota's."

"I-I live far away so I can't visit him that often."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid Ryota will _not _be playing anymore with _you_ or _anyone_ else! He's finally come home after a traumatic experience and finally started to heal and become a good boy again. I won't let him be contaminated by anyone else!" Madoka turned to leave but Haibara (as directed by Hattori from the corner of her eye) refused to let her get away.

"Please wait! Can't I just see him really quick?" Haibara asked reaching out and grabbing her sweater sleeve. Haibara's childish act began to falter and Madoka's patience that had worn thin finally ran out and she snapped.

"UNHAND ME!" Madoka screeched yanking out of the shrunken girl's grip. Madoka reached beside her to a small lamp table beside the door where a vase of wilted flowers sat. She grabbed the vase and threw the dirty water and its contents onto Haibara, effectively soaking her. Stumbling back in shock, Haibara dropped the childish act and stared flabbergasted at the woman who returned her stare with a furious glare still clutching the glass vase.

"GO AWAY! AND NEVER COME BACK TO BOTHER ME OR MY SON AGAIN OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" She shrieked hurling the vase at Haibara. Fortunately the bad aim did not come anywhere close to harming the speechless girl. With that Madoka slammed the door and re-locked the deadbolt and other locks on the door. Dumbstruck and horrified, the kids (excluding Hattori) shot out of the bushes and rushed to Haibara's side as she slowly and as calmly as possible, walked out of the barren yard and out of potential eye sight of the deranged woman. They fussed over her in hysterics and/or on the verge of tears asking repeatedly if she was okay. After overcoming the initial shock, the damp girl insisted she was fine as Hattori approached as well.

"_That_ could have gone better," Haibara declared in her usual monotone and harsh manner as she wrung out her shirt. Hattori nodded absentmindedly as his frantic mind raced at the dismal possibilities Conan may have been put through under that twisted woman's care.

"We need to call the police immediately!" Mitsuhiko stated resulting in a disturbed Genta and sacred to death Ayumi to nod quickly in agreement.

"Yer right," Hattori agreed. "This woman ain't a normal criminal. She's badshit insane!" Without another word, Hattori got out his cell phone and dialed Inspector Megure's number as well as Kogoro's number to report the situation and devise a careful plan of rescue.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: *= the logo for the exhaust pipe set that was mention is named Tanabe and since this takes place in Japan, Hattori kind of connected the dots between that and Hideo. Okay, first off, I AM SO SORRY that this took so long! Things have been absolutely chaotic what with family reunions, relative's birthdays, school deadlines (who assigns homework BEFORE school even starts?), financial aid issues (tuition went up and I have NO money for textbooks), STILL not finding a job, helping my dad move and so on...it's been WAY too hectic! *Phew* Now with that out of the way, I have to say this chapter was difficult for me to work with not only because of the little time I could work on it, but with the plot itself. This was actually the chapter where the gaps in my story line began to rear its ugly head and even though I worked through it, it still seems not as good as it should be. Therefore, if anyone sees any problems, I apologize in advance. Also, in case I caused any confusion, this chapter is sort of a breakaway from the previous chapter to tell the story from Hattori's end. Lastly, cyber cookies to anybody who can tell me who Joseph Bell is and what significance he has in the Sherlock series.<p> 


	7. The Ugly Truth

Chapter 7: The Ugly Truth

The garage wall clock showed a quarter to one in the morning as Madoka hastily packed the last of the boxes for Conan's and her "escape" into the trunk of her car. After stuffing the final contents and forcing the trunk closed, Madoka returned into the house to get the sleeping child after stopping by the "forbidden study" and picking up one last important piece of equipment. Conan, on the other hand, was starting to come out of the drug-induced slumber brought upon by the delirious woman. The shrunken teen groaned and slowly opened his eyes all the while fighting off the lasting effects of dizziness and slight nausea. Shifting his body, the clanking of metal against metal caught his attention. Glancing down at the sound's origin, he discovered through his still hazy vision that he was once more chained to the bed, this time by both his ankles. Letting out a curse under his breath, he motioned to tug at the chains only to discover to his horror that he could barely move his body.

"Dammit!" Conan thought. "It must be a side effect from that drug. I can't move!" He struggled to move some part of his body, lift his arms, do something but instead could only twitch his fingers or slightly adjust his uncooperative limbs; almost like the feeling of an arm or leg falling asleep but instead it was his whole body. He struggled trying to overcome the numbness until the sound of someone quickly approaching his room caught his attention. Conan looked to the door as Madoka walked in looking both anxious and triumphant.

"Ryota baby, it's time to go," she said approaching the boy and undoing his chains.

"Go? What are you talking about?" Conan asked still trying to fight against his immobility.

"Why someplace safe sweetie," Madoka responded as she stroked his head. "This place isn't safe anymore, so we're going on a big trip to a new home somewhere far away!"

"What?" Conan exclaimed as he doubled his efforts in struggling against the temporary paralysis only to be forced down and restrained by Madoka who tightly bundled him up in a blanket, trapping his useless arms at his sides.

"Now, now there's no need to be nervous. I know it's kind of scary moving to a new town but you'll get used to it. And we'll _always_ be together." Madoka picked up the restrained child and carried him out of the room. As she clutched him tightly, he realized it was useless to struggle as his mind raced to think of another means of escape. Eventually, Madoka reached the garage as Conan saw his chances of escaping slipping away and his struggling picked up once more.

"I've had enough! Let me go now!" Madoka ignored his shouts and opened the car door. Upon doing so, Conan mustered all his strength to squirm and wriggle out of the hardheaded woman's arms. Finally fed up with his defiance, she held the boy eye-level and gave him a slightly murderous look, shaking him threateningly.

"That's enough!" She growled through grit teeth. Conan returned her stare with a glare of his own, which only enraged her further. She threw him back into the stone garage wall, resulting in the flimsy and rotted wooden shelf hanging above him to collapse and cause objects such as paint cans and other miscellaneous objects to fall on top of him. He cringed as he withstood the barrage of objects, though he was unable to raise his arms to shield himself even as the blanket that was wrapped around him fell away. He could feel the bruises and bumps forming on his head and body in addition to the previous cuts and scars he had acquired throughout his unpleasant stay (especially his still throbbing and badly cut ear). Madoka approached the downed child and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked after letting out an exasperated sigh. Conan hung limply from her grasp, giving her a look of utter disdain that was unmistakable even through his contorted expression of pain. She tucked the faux child under her arm and opened the garage door. But before she could take a single step toward the car, a bright spotlight pierced the garage's darkness and blinded the two. Madoka shielded her eyes with her other, unoccupied arm, waiting for her eyes to adjust when a familiar sound filled Conan with relief and Madoka with dread.

"About time," Conan deadpanned inwardly.

"Madoka Yuriko, this is the police. You are under arrest for the charge of kidnapping. Surrender quietly and no harm will come to you," Inspector Megure declared through his bullhorn. Conan's eyes were the first to adjust and through squinted eyes he could see Inspector Megure along with Takagi and half the police force as well as Kogoro, Ran (who looked absolutely distraught over Conan's safety), the Detective Boys and even Hattori, much to his surprise, stand in the street around the litter of police cars that surrounded the house.

"Conan-kun!" A familiar voice cried out in concern, which caused Conan to immediately glance at the source.

"R-Ran," he muttered as his eyes fell upon her gentle yet panicky face as she held back a few tears. She took a few steps towards them but was stopped by Madoka who whipped out a pistol, which she previously obtained from Tanabe's study. The group tensed and stopped in their tracks as Madoka trembled in both agitation and anxiety.

"STAY BACK! YOU WON'T TAKE MY BABY FROM ME!" she hollered pointing the shaky gun at Ran and whoever else was in her path.

"Please! Please Madoka-san; stop this. Conan-kun isn't your son. Let him go!" Ran pleaded in tears with the insensible woman.

"SHUT UP!" Madoka screeched firing the gun as a warning shot, which ended up avoiding hitting anyone but shattered the police spotlight and causing shards of glass and sparks to fly. The police force and other rescuers cringed at the gunshot and debris but stood their ground. Madoka continued to aim the gun at the lot as she slowly made her way to the car door.

"Madoka-san, hold it! Ya don't wanna do this!" Hattori also tried to reason but Madoka only chuckled in a deranged manner.

"Oh yes, I do!" She snarled giving a devilish grin. In a swift movement, she threw Conan into the car and scrambled in the passenger seat, slamming the car door shut and starting the engine. Reacting quickly, Megure ordered his men to close in but it was too late as Madoka floored it in reverse, causing everyone in her path to jump out of the way or risk being run down. Tires screeching, she put the car in drive and tore recklessly down the suburban streets.

"What are you waiting for? AFTER THEM!" Megure barked to his men as they too scrambled into their cars (Ran and the others included) and gave chase to the insane woman.

* * *

><p>The chase carried on for several miles, out of the city limits and up the mountain road. Conan, who was now securely strapped into his seat by Madoka, could finally feel the effects of the drug starting to wear off though still found it difficult to move his limbs. He struggled in his seat trying to deter the woman any way he could to get her to pull over. However, every attempt earned him a punishing smack or blow with the butt of the pistol and with the child safety lock on the door, he couldn't even make a last ditch escape attempt. However, unbeknownst to them, Megure and the other officers had a rather daring and risky plan in mind to stop the fleeing vehicle.<p>

"Megure-keibu, I'm ready on my end," Satou declared through her radio.

"Do it! But be careful, Conan-kun's life is our main priority!"

"Understood!" Satou hung up her radio and gave a quick glance to Takagi who rode in the passenger seat, indicating to hold on tight. She slowly pressed on the gas pedal and sped towards the small, banged up car driven by Madoka. Seeing the red sports car of Satou and Takagi come up on her rear, Madoka tried shooting at them, swerving to throw the officers off and anything else she could think of to get the off her back but they remained steadfast. Once they were mere inches away from the other car's bumper, Satou performed a pit maneuver, nudging the rear of Madoka's car and causing it to swerve dangerously so it fishtailed. However, Madoka managed to recover and maintain control as she gained more distance. Gritting her teeth, Satou approached the car once more and performed another pit maneuver slightly harder and this time successfully managing to derail the car. Unfortunately, because Madoka could not control the car, she fishtailed more drastically causing her to skid and careen off the road and roll down the mountainous slope before crashing into a tree, tilted and almost entirely upside down on the passenger's side, stopping just short of the edge of a steep and rocky cliff.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran and the Detective Boys screamed as they and the other onlookers felt their hearts stop. The police cars quickly turned off the road and drove down the incline skidding to a halt as they bailed out of the cars expecting the worst. Miraculously, however, Conan somehow managed to unhook his seatbelt and fall out of the car to the ground with a thud and, excluding being banged up pretty badly with small trickles of blood down his face and body, he was alive. Shakily, he managed to get on his feet.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed jogging over to him. Conan smiled in relief and began to stagger over to Ran. But suddenly, Madoka emerged from the wreck behind him, bloody and furious, and grabbed the boy once more, wrapping an arm around his neck (where his throat was in the crook of her arm so he could still breathe properly), lifting him up and shakily raising the pistol at the group of rescuers.

"STAY AWAY!" She screeched as a steady stream of blood ran down her face, which, accompanied by the frayed hair and deranged expression of fury, made her look even more horrifying. Ran skidded to a halt upon seeing the gun and Conan, who despite being weakened by the injuries and slight blood loss, tried struggling in vain to escape her grasp and run to Ran's side. However this only caused Madoka's hold on him to tighten.

"Madoka-san, please! Release Conan _now_!" Kogoro firmly directed.

"NEVER!" She screamed before aiming the gun at Kogoro and firing another bullet that embedded itself in the trunk of a tree just inches away from the older detective's head, causing him to stumble and fall back on his butt in surprise. Madoka clutched the pistol's handle tightly as she trembled in what the group of onlookers thought was anger until a shaky sob escaped the woman's lips and she hung her head while still keeping the pistol pointed.

"Why? Why can't you people just leave us alone?" She asked in tears _still_ incredulous to the reality of the situation. She glanced up at the police and through tear-filled eyes and blood-soaked face. "I just want to live a happy life with my son. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LET ME HAVE THAT? HE'S MY SON!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"HE AIN'T YER DAMN SON!" Hattori shouted back.

"Hattori-kun, don't!" Megure exclaimed trying to tell him not to make the situation worse but Hattori only continued his rant.

"He's an innocent kid who ya abducted from 'is REAL home! An' even if he was yer son, why is he all banged an' cut up like that, HUH?"

"He brought that on himself. I was only disciplining him!"

"Discipline?" Hattori snorted. "That ain't discipline, its abuse! It's no wonder yer real son left!"

"SHUT UP!" Madoka screeched shooting another bullet at Hattori, which pierced his leg. Crying out in pain, Hattori fell to his side clutching his leg. Everyone gasped in concern as Satou and a few other officers rushed to Hattori's aid to quickly treat the wound. Deciding this had gone too far, Conan thought desperately for some sort of idea. Megure too decided enough was enough and faced Madoka gun drawn along with officers Takagi and Shiratori aiming their guns at the mad woman.

"Madoka-san drop the gun or else!" Megure barked.

"Or else what?" Madoka asked dangerously not phased at all by the threat.

"Or else we'll be force to shoot!"

"Try it," Madoka challenged daringly. "Even if you manage to shoot me, you'll be shooting Ryota too…Can you live with that?" Madoka said; the last part layered with venom and madness before speaking again in the same tone. "Harming an innocent little boy whom you were supposed to save, how twisted are you people?"

"Yer the only one who's twisted!" Hattori spat through grit teeth as Satou finished patching the wound.

"SHUT UP!" Madoka barked before giving a sneer. "It doesn't matter what you do or say; whether it's life or death it doesn't make a difference. So go ahead and shoot. We'll be together one way or another!" Megure and the other officers who were poised to strike visibly glowered knowing they couldn't well do anything drastic with Conan in harm's way. Able to sense their frustration and hesitation, Madoka triumphantly smirked as she made her way towards the totaled but somehow still working car close to the cliff's edge. Megure motioned for Takagi to keep his gun on Madoka and wait for an opportunity to shoot as the others watched on at a loss of what to do. Madoka was within arm's reach of the car door but before she could grasp the handle Conan finally spoke.

"Enough!" His voice was low but firm, childishness completely gone from his demeanor. Taken aback, Madoka stopped to look down at the captive child in her arms who had since stopped struggling and hung limply in her grasp. Although through the submissiveness his body language gave, his voice was strong and resilient.

"What?" Madoka only uttered.

"I said enough," Conan repeated slightly louder but only so that Madoka could really hear what he was saying. "This charade has gone on long enough. It's time you told everyone the truth. The truth _you_ refuse to believe! The truth about your 'son' Tanabe Ryota."

"W-What are you taking about dear? _You're_ Ryota remember, Madoka Ryota. You shouldn't mention your deadbeat father's—"

"Ryota's father was his _only_ parent and you know it!" Conan interrupted. "But you didn't want to believe that, you just wanted a son and Ryota was the only one available to you at that time to adopt for your fantasies." Madoka struggled with how to respond while Ran and the other onlookers just watched wondering what Conan could possibly be saying to his captor.

"When Tanabe-san couldn't take the harassment anymore, he fled to Hokkaido taking his son with him to protect him from you. But you followed them…and when you found them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Madoka burst through the door of Tanabe's new home, startling both Ryota and Dr. Tanabe._

_ "You!" Tanabe exclaimed horrified._

_ "How dare you try and take Ryota away from me you bastard!" She screamed as she rushed him and started clobbering him balled fists. "Did you think that you could get away? That you could separate a mother and her child?"_

_ "Madoka-san please, calm down! I told you before that Ryota is not your son!"_

_ "LIAR!" Madoka screamed grasping handfuls of his hair and tugging. "You can't lie to me like this!" Ryota who was watching the whole thing hid behind the sofa and trembled in fear at the home invasion._

_ "STOP IT!" Tanabe finally screamed pushing her off him and sending her to the floor. He ran over to Ryota and scooped him into his arms and motioned to run out the door with him. However, Madoka got to her feet and tackled Tanabe causing him to fall and send Ryota tumbling to the floor. Recovering Tanabe stood up to face Madoka._

_ "Madoka-san, enough is enough! You are taking this way too far! You need to let go!" She shrieked in anger and pushed Tanabe with all her might causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the edge of the table, knocking him unconscious._

_ "Daddy!" Ryota cried out. Madoka then turned from the unconscious therapist to the boy and gave him an insincere, if not false grin that was trying to repress some rage, before approaching him. He backed away whimpering but Madoka grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom._

_ "Lemme go!" Ryota exclaimed trying to pull out of the psycho woman's grasp. "Please, stop it Madoka-obaachan! You're hurting me!" He whimpered as she ignored him and ran the bath filling it up halfway._

_ "That dreadful man! How can he treat a child this way? He's tainted you so that you've become naughty and uncouth. Well, we'll just have to change that!" Madoka only muttered completely ignoring the child before shutting off the water faucet. She then turned and picked up Ryota who wiggled in her grasp._

_ "W-What are you doing?" Ryota shouted in protest._

_ "I'm going to discipline you and wash away all that awful naughtiness!" Without another word, she plunged the boy into the water and held him down as he thrashed and gurgled for air. "Now, now Ryota, I know it's unpleasant but this will teach you a lesson and make you pure and well behaved again." Ryota's struggling began to cease until finally the last bubbles of air rose and his body went limp. Satisfied and slightly confused Madoka eased up on her hold but instead of expecting him to come to the surface on his own, Ryota's lifeless body simply floated in the water, still and unmoving._

_ "RYOTA!" Tanabe yelled, who had just regained consciousness to see his boy drown. He pushed past the unresponsive Madoka who was trying to process the situation and ran to his son's side. He picked him up and shook him, performed CPR, and did everything he could to bring his son back but unfortunately his efforts were in vain. He sobbed quietly while Madoka only watched oblivious and confused to what was going on._

_ "Honey, why is our son unconscious?" Tanabe looked up at her incredulously, fury completely taking over._

_ "Why? I'll tell you why! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S DEAD! MY BOY IS DEAD!"_

_ "Honey, please stop yelling at me. It makes me feel like I'm the one at fault here."_

_ "YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT!" Tanabe hollered grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "YOU KILLED MY SON YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY BOY!" Madoka became anxious as her dementia interpreted the situation as Tanabe who actually killed Ryota in a fit of rage and was now trying to kill her to silence her. Adrenaline rushing, she yanked back out of his grasp but he pursued her out of the bathroom raving and absolutely shattered. They ran into the living room where he managed to grab her firmly by the arm. Panicking, she grabbed the closest thing she could reach, which was a brass candelabrum, and bludgeoned Tanabe in the head and he dropped to the floor with a thud but still conscious despite the fractured skull he no doubt acquired. Dazed, he looked up at Madoka who hovered above him as she drove several more blows killing him and sending splatters of blood flying. Panting she stood over the impaled corpse before finally registering what happened and began to panic once more. Deciding to cover it up, she disposed of the two bodies by burning them and sinking the corpses in a nearby marsh where no one would find them. She then proceeded to ransack the house to stage a break-in even going so far as to cut herself up to make it look like she was attacked and knocked unconscious by a swift blow to the head (courtesy of striking herself in the head with the same candelabrum to create a sturdy alibi) and finally locking away the final pieces of evidence away in the box Conan previously found in Tanabe's study and scrawling out the last entry of Tanabe's diary to eliminate any possible or potential traces to her presence._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You killed them," Conan stated looking over his shoulder to look her in the eye with an unwavering glare that was clearly beyond his years. This time it was also said loud enough for everyone to hear. Flabbergasted, murmurs and looks of shock and bewilderment (at how Conan was able to figure out that seemingly out of the blue statement). Madoka sputtered and fidgeted trying to find some sort of excuse but Conan's gaze remained unmoving until finally she broke down.<p>

"I…I didn't mean to…it was an accident…I was just…I tried to…I…I…" Madoka muttered in a broken monotone, almost as if she were in a trance.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were; you're still a murderer! And I…" Conan stopped to reach down and turn the knob of the power enhancing shoes prototypes (which he coincidentally remembered before the flashback). "…Have had enough…" Brought his heel forward. "OF YOU!" And kicked his heel backwards into Madoka's shin causing her to cry out in pain. However the kick's power was weakened due to the prototype's small power supply and Conan's exhausted state thus causing her to loosen her grip on him and not release him. Although, that was enough of an opportunity for Takagi who saw his chance and took the shot. The gun fired striking Madoka square in the shoulder and causing her to stagger back and teeter on the edge of the cliff. However, the weight was too much and the cliff edge crumbled away causing both Madoka and Conan to fall into the unknown abyss below.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran and the others cried out in panic. Luckily, through quick thinking and sheer willpower, Conan managed to grab hold of a protruding tree branch from the side of the cliff. Although, clinging to him was the ever persistent Madoka whose weight tested the very limits of the tree branch as it creaked under the stress. Conan grimaced under the strain of the extra weight hanging from his foot and Madoka, foolishly looking down in horror, shuttered before glancing upward to the little boy whose ankle she clutched literally for dear life.

"Ryota baby, help me," she said with big pitiful and pleading eyes. "Please!" Conan looked down from the desperate looking face to the branch that was barely supporting them both and back to Madoka. He knew he didn't have the strength to pull up the woman beyond help (in every meaning of the word) but he also knew he couldn't just leave her. His conscience getting the best of him, he somehow managed to reach one arm down to Madoka to offer her a helping hand.

"That's it. That's a good boy. Help mommy!" She said reaching for it but the branch splintered and dropped ever so slightly from the weight shift. The sudden jerking motion caused Madoka to abandon reaching for Conan's hand as her grip loosened and soon began to fail. Looking up into the face of Conan for the last time, the arm that held onto Conan finally lost its strength and she fell into the rocky bottom and no doubt her death. Conan could only watch helpless to save her as regret filled him and he clenched his teeth in guilt. However, another loud snapping and drooping caught his attention as he realized the branch was at its limits and couldn't take much more. What was worse was that his strength was completely gone and his grip was failing. Unable to hold on any longer, Conan's fingers gave out and he began to fall but was quickly snagged by something that grabbed hold of his arm and saved him. Looking up he saw that to his relief, Hattori (whose wound wasn't as serious as everyone had feared) was clutching him and hanging down from the cliff edge supported by Ran, Kogoro and everyone else.

"I gotcha Kudo," Hattori said reassuringly. Conan sighed in relief and annoyance (for using his real name yet again) as he was pulled up to safety. The second he was pulled up over the cliff edge, he was practically tackled by Ran as she took him into her arms and hugged him tightly in relief as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Glad to see that Conan was now safe, Megure turned to Takagi and Shiratori.

"Takagi-kun, Shiratori-kun. Check the bottom of the cliff, there might be a chance that Madoka-san might somehow be alive."

"Yes sir!" The two male officers replied before jogging off to complete the task.

"Satou-kun, call an ambulance for Conan-kun. He needs to get his wounds treated immediately!"

"Yes Megure-keibu!" Satou responded. And that was the last thing that Conan heard before he passed out from exhaustion in Ran's arms awaiting the ambulance's arrival.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: *Rises from piles of papers and books dramatically* I'M ALIVE! I know it's been insanely long since I've updated what with school and the fact that my internet has been out for the past week and a half (and I recently came back from NDK), so yeah, its been rough! Anyway, I hope the chapter makes up for it and with one chapter left, its time for some closure. I don't know when I will have it up but it shouldn't be too late (that is if I'm lucky enough to not get assigned any more chemistry; that class is going to be the death of me!). So anyways, read, review and enjoy!<p> 


	8. Case Closed

Author's Notes: Apologies to everyone on the long wait. School has been getting harder and I've been slammed with homework and tests. But somehow I've managed to find time and inspiration since ending chapters are always the hardest for me to wrap things up. And until school is over in the winter, you may not see any more stories from me for a while so I can focus on school. But in any case, thanks to all my wonderful readers/reviewers and without further ado, enjoy the last chapter of "Heartache's Child."

Chapter 8: Case Closed

Conan awoke several hours later to find himself in a comfortable bed staring at the white tiled ceiling. He jolted up from the bed with a start and glanced around but his eyes only met with a normal, cozy hospital room. He then remembered the events that took place before passing out and relaxed in knowing that he was safe. Although, his head spun slightly from the medications he was put on but considering what he was recently put through, he easily shook it off. Looking to the bedside table, he noticed his glasses were neatly placed within reach and grabbed them.

"Oh yeah, I lost these a while back. I guess since I typically don't wear glasses and with all that's happened I never really noticed," he mused mentally before slipping them on. As he did so his fingers brushed past the feeling of cloth. Feeling his head, he realized a fresh bandage was wrapped around his head and a correctly treated bandage treating his cut ear among other small band-aids and patches on his body that treated the other injuries he acquired from his unpleasant captivity and the car accident. He leaned back against his pillow and let out a sigh before the sound of voices approaching caught his attention before the door opened. A nurse peeked her head in and seeing that he was awake gave a gentle smile.

"Well, it looks like he's already awake," she said to the person or people outside. Before Conan could ask who was there, the door flew open and the Detective Boys rushed past the nurse and entered the room (of course followed by Haibara who leisurely strolled in). At the door were Kogoro, Ran, Hattori who was leaning on a crutch, and the professor all relieved at the sight of the conscious boy. The ecstatic kids immediately rushed to his side.

"Conan-kun!" they exclaimed in joy resisting the urge to pounce on him.

"How are you feeling Conan-kun?" Ran asked approaching the bedside followed by the other adults.

"I'm feeling a lot better Ran-neechan," Conan replied with a little smile.

"That's a relief to hear, especially considering the shape you were brought in," Professor Agasa noted.

"Yeah," Conan nodded in agreement. "By the way, is your leg alright Heiji-niichan?" Conan asked looking to Hattori and his bandaged leg.

"No worries. Compared ta getting' shot in the stomach, this is nothin,'" Hattori assured with a grin.

"The doctors say that the bullet didn't cause any real damage and the wound wasn't too bad thanks to the quick treatment the officers gave him," the nurse explained. "Yeah, though it's gonna be a nightmare ta explain this ta Kazuha," Hattori noted aloud with a hint of dread. Conan smirked at the Osakan detective before Kogoro approached his side rather annoyed.

"And despite all that's happened you _still _found some way to get yourself into trouble you little…" Kogoro ground out raising a balled fist. Foreseeing the bop on the head he was sure to receive, Conan closed his eyes and braced himself. But instead of the expected impact, he felt the older detective gently place his hand on top of his head. Opening his eyes in confusion Conan looked up to Kogoro who let out a sigh and avoided eye contact before speaking.

"But it's good to see you got through okay, I guess."

"Ojii-san," Conan said taken aback by the sudden gesture of compassion. Before he could say anymore, Kogoro took his hand off the not-child's head and grumbled aloud.

"But don't you _ever_ go and do something like this again, brat," Kogoro said with a frown. Conan just rolled his eyes at the rather expected change in character before something dawned on him.

"So what happened to Madoka-san?" Conan asked. The others exchanged unsure looks before a voice from the doorway answered for them.

"Unfortunately it appears that Madoka-san didn't survive her fall from the cliff." The group turned their heads to meet a very unexpected sight, especially for Conan.

"Mr. Kudo!" Ran exclaimed in surprise. Indeed, standing in the doorway was Conan's or rather Shinichi's father, Kudo Yusaku, and beside him stood a rather portly woman with glasses and black hair, who Conan knew was his mother, Kudo Yukiko, in disguise as "Conan's" mother.

"Oh my baby!" the fat woman, under the alias Edogawa Fumiyo, cried out rushing to his side and hugging him tightly, practically smothering him. "The police informed us about what happened and we rushed here as soon as we could. I was so worried about you!" She practically wept cradling the disgruntled boy.

"Um, I think you're suffocating him," Ran said trying to get her to ease her grasp on the obviously vexed child. Realizing she was right, the woman apologized and released Conan who gathered himself.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ayumi asked the woman.

"That's right, I guess you kids haven't really met, have you?" Ran said. This is Conan's mother, his _real _mother."

"Really? You're Conan's mom?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"That's right," she responded with a nod. "Conan's father and I have been overseas because of work. When we received the call from Professor Agasa explaining what happened to our baby, we booked the earliest flight we could to check on him. However, I'm afraid Conan's father was far too busy with work to come along so I asked Uncle Yusaku to come with me instead."

"So that's why you two are here," Haibara said folding her arms across her chest.

"But isn't she kind of old to be you're mom?" Genta asked with a raised brow causing a vein in to throb in anger on Yukiko's or rather Fumiyo's temple. Conan shrank back slightly since calling his mother old is the last thing _anyone_ would want to do. However, she quickly suppressed it and kept in character.

"Oh ho ho ho, what a charming young man," Fumiyo chuckled half-heartedly as Conan could swear he saw a dark aura emanate from his mother.

"Is it me or is Conan-kun's mom kind of scary?" Ayumi whispered.

"You have no idea," Conan deadpanned mentally and sweat dropping.

"Excuse me but I'll be taking my leave," the nurse informed. "If anything comes up, please don't hesitate to inform myself or one of the other nurses."

"Of course, thank you miss," Ran said. The nurse bowed politely and left through the door. Once she was gone, Yusaku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, Megure-keibu informed me that when he and his officers went to check on the status of Madoka-san, she was found to have fallen to her death from that steep fall from the cliff. Furthermore, when they inspected the house young Conan was held hostage in they found several pieces of incriminating evidence such as Tanabe-san's diary, several illegally prescribed drugs, and much more…dismal pieces of evidence," he explained trying to find the appropriate word.

"Geeze, hard ta believe a crackpot like that's been runnin' around fer as long as she was," Hattori couldn't help but declare.

"I'm just glad we don't have to worry about encountering her again," Ran said. "I know it's an awful thing to say but, as pitiful as she was, she was just far too disturbed and twisted. I mean killing an innocent father and child all the while claiming it was done out of love…" Ran shuttered unwilling to continue.

"In any event," Kogoro started changing the subject. "Since we know the kid's alright, there's nothing more to worry about," he explained heading for the door. "Let's head home Ran."

"But what about Conan-kun?" Ran questioned.

"The doctor said he'll be released by this afternoon, and I don't know about you but I'm not going to stick around here for the next several hours if I have a choice. Besides, I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving!"

"Is your stomach the only thing that matters to you?"

"It's fine Ran-chan," Fumiyo/Yukiko said. "You've been so diligent watching over Conan-chan, go home and rest and Yusaku and I will keep him company."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Fumiyo affirmed. Hesitantly, Ran thought it over, not wanting to leave Conan's side.

"I'll be okay for a few hours Ran-neechan, really," Conan assured.

"Well…alright," Ran gave in. She approached him and gave him a gentle yet firm hug, making his face turn red. "We'll be back later Conan-kun."

"Y-Yeah," Conan uttered. Ran pulled away from the hug and quickly followed her father out of the room.

"Must be nice being so popular," Haibara said rather smugly.

"Oh shut up," Conan muttered as he tried to conceal the lasting effect of his blush.

"We'll keep you company too Conan-kun!" Ayumi declared feeling slightly jealous.

"I'm sorry kids but I'm afraid there are a few things we need to discuss privately with Conan," Yusaku informed. The Detective Boys began to protest but were cut off by the professor.

"Now, now children. Conan-kun and his parents haven't seen each other in a long while and have some catching up to do. Once he's out of the hospital you all can visit him then." The kids unhappily agreed and followed the elderly man and shrunken scientist out after bidding one last goodbye to Conan and the three remaining adults. Yusaku shut the door behind them and turned to his son, wife, and injured Osakan detective who hobbled into a nearby chair.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still can't believe that yer actually Kudo's mum, in disguise no less," Hattori said looking to the strange woman who only giggled childishly before shedding her costume.

"It all comes with being an actress," Yukiko said giddily.

"_Former_ actress," Conan corrected nonchalantly resting his head in his hand.

"Same thing," Hattori shrugged. "Anyway, I take it the 'private matters' ya wanna discuss, has ta do with Kudo's little secret, eh?"

"More or less," Yusaku responded before turning his attention to his shrunken son. "It seems you have more of a knack for getting into trouble than I did at your age."

"Very funny," Conan said wryly with an annoyed twitch of an eye. Ignoring his son's comment he continued.

"It's just a good thing that Professor Agasa informed us on the situation so that we could take care on recovering any pieces of evidence that might expose your true identity to anyone, especially the Organization that shrunk you."

"How the heck you'd manage to recover evidence without the police noticing?" Hattori inquired.

"Dad's got some friends in high places," Conan explained. "Including a few contacts way up in the government and even in the Interpol."

"Damn, an' I thought _my _old man had some influence," Hattori couldn't help but gawk. Dismissing the comment, Yusaku's face hardened slightly before looking Conan straight in the eye.

"What's more, you were incredibly reckless and are _very_ lucky that situation didn't turn out any worse than it did!" Yusaku scolded.

"It's not like I was _hoping_ to get into that kind of situation!" Conan protested defensively. "And if you think that I'm happy with how it turned out, the truth is I'm not!" He muttered. Yusaku's face softened.

"Kudo, that woman was badshit insane. I know it's not a pleasant thing to say, but maybe it was a good thing she kicked the bucket. So stop mopin' and blamin' yerself," Hattori said.

"Barou! How do you think I can be fine with just that? Do you even know how it feels when you've let _another_ person die, criminal, victim, or otherwise?" Conan demanded thinking back to the previous times he could do nothing to save someone from death such as one of his first cases as Conan involving the suicide of Asou Seiji (look to episode 11) or the death of Haibara's older sister. He looked away pensively deep in thought.

"Shin-chan…" Yukiko uttered worried at her son's unease. Everyone was silent for a while until Hattori let out a disgruntled grunt and limped over to his shrunken rival. Conan looked back to him curiously only to be met with a swift but, not too hard, blow to the head.

"AHOU!" the Osakan detective barked.

"Hattori-san!" Yukiko started but was stopped by Yusaku. Conan winced and nursed his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Conan demanded still holding his injured cranium.

"For you ta wake up!" Hattori yelled. "Ya _really_ think it would've been better ta sacrifice yerself and leave behind everyone else? How do ya think Nee-chan (Ran) would've felt if ya did that?" Conan's expression sobered at the thought of seeing Ran upset if that were to become a reality. Seeing he got his point across, Hattori's voice softened. "Look, its understandable that ya may feel somewhat responsible but there was nothin' you or anyone else coulda done."

"He's right son," Yusaku agreed causing Conan to turn his attention from Hattori to his father. "Even if Madoka-san had survived the fall, she _still_ would've died. If not from suicide for realizing the hard truth, from the death penalty she would've gotten for murder and being a danger to society." Conan remained silent until his mother approached him and knelt down to his level and placed her hands on hi shoulders.

"Shinichi, no one is perfect. Not you, not me, and not even your father. You can't take on the task of thinking you can protect _everybody_," Yukiko added. Conan was silent for a moment longer before he let out a soft sigh.

"…I get it…I don't like it but I get it," Conan finally responded. "…But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen again!" He muttered under his breath. Hattori smirked at his rival/friend's stubbornness until the sound of ringing interrupted the brief silence. It took a minute to realize the ringing was coming from Hattori's cell phone that was in his pocket.

"Err, sorry guess I fergot I had my phone on," Hattori apologized sheepishly.

"Well it's a good thing we're in the recovery wing away from the main surgical wing, otherwise you wouldn't be able to even have your cell phone on you," Yusaku said. Hattori agreed as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"HEIJI YOU AHOU!" A loud female voice with an Osakan accent shouted loud enough for everyone in the room to hear and causing Hattori to yank the phone away from his ear in pain.

"K-Kazuha?" Hattori stuttered trying to ease the ringing in his ear.

"YOU LEAVE FOR ALMOST A WHOLE WEEK TO HANDLE SOME CASE WITHOUT TELLIN' ME AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO GET INVOLVED IN _ANOTHER_ CASE AND END UP GETTIN' _SHOT_! ARE YOU _TRYIN' _TA GIVE US ALL A HEART ATTACK?"

"Wait, how'd ya find out about all that?" Hattori asked putting his ear to the phone once more.

"I called Ran-chan to see if she knew where the heck ya were an' she told me what happened," Kazuha explained. "You're gonna get it when ya get back home!" Kazuha continued to rant and rave over the phone causing Hattori to reluctantly take the verbal abuse. This time it was Conan's turn to smirk at his friend/rival. Hattori mumbled into his phone for a while before finally flipping his phone closed and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Don' say a word Kudo!" Hattori ground out threateningly catching the smug grin on his face. "If ya need me, I'll be in my room packin' fer the train ride home," Hattori declared hobbling towards the door on his crutch.

"Alright Hattori-san," Yukiko replied.

"We'll be sure to make up for the trouble and come up with an excuse for your parents, " Yusaku assured. Hattori nodded gratefully before shutting the door behind him.

"It's awfully funny how Hattori-kun and his little girlfriend are _so_ similar to you and Ran-chan," Yukiko teased her son.

"Oi oi!" Conan exclaimed in an irked manner and narrowed eyes. Yukiko chuckled at her son's vexation. Eventually an hour or so passed of Conan/Shinichi catching up with his parents before the vibrating sound of Yusaku's pager went off. Checking his pager, Yusaku let out a sigh.

"Looks like my editors are getting on my case for the new 'Night Baron' series manuscript," he reported. "Sorry son, but I'm afraid we'll have to take off a bit early."

"I understand," Conan replied with a shrug. Yukiko (who was once again in her Edogawa Fumiyo disguise) leaned forward and kissed Conan on the forehead.

"Get plenty of rest Shin-chan. Ran-chan and Kogoro-san will pick you up in a couple of hours."

"I know Mom, I'll be just fine until then," he assured. With one last hug, the two bid their son good-bye before exiting the hospital room. Sighing and leaning back once more against his pillow, Conan decided to preoccupy himself by watching a little television. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flipped it on as he waited for Ran and Kogoro to pick him up.

Some time passed before Conan could consider things to be normal again. The recovery he underwent wasn't nearly as bad as the hounding from the press once word got out about the incident. But thanks to police interference and of course the angry threats of Conan's karate-wielding guardian, they soon got the message and moved on. Eventually, the public forgot the incident altogether. However, the same couldn't exactly be said for the others, especially for Conan. A week after the incident, Conan, Haibara and the other Detective Boys were walking home from school as usual. However, Conan was more stoic than usual, not even speaking to Haibara as the other children were talking about the newest Kamen Yaiba episode. Of course the shrunken scientist took notice that something was off.

"You're still thinking about back then, aren't you?" Conan gave her a surprised glance but relaxed.

"That obvious?" Conan asked resulting in an all knowing, raised brow from Haibara. Conan sighed. "Fine, I was thinking back to the time of my captivity in Tanabe-san's old home; when I stumbled across the evidence of what really happened to Ryota-san and Tanabe-san. From what was in Tanabe-san's diary, the police couldn't help him and his son and based on what the Hokkaido police discovered about the bodies, dating them has been difficult so we don't know for sure how long they've been dead. However based on the autopsies of the bodies, the ways that they died were pretty awful."

"It couldn't be helped; there was nothing anyone could have done," Haibara simply stated.

"That's the problem!" Conan snapped. "It shouldn't have ended the way it did. Criminals should live and atone for their crimes, not die and escape their punishment."

"That's pretty superficial thinking," Haibara objected. "More importantly, don't forget that '_they'_ are still out there and doing something foolish will only get yourself and everyone else killed. Besides, not everything is flat out black and white."

"Maybe so," Conan admitted before continuing. "But that doesn't mean I'll just give up without a fight. There's always one truth, and as a detective I'll uncover it, whether it's black or white…or blood red."

"…Stubborn and reckless as always," Haibara muttered with a smirk as the two shrunken teens followed the jabbering Detective Boys down the street into whatever case they were in store for next.

The End


End file.
